Potions and Charms Mishaps and Accidents OS Contest 2018
by PlatformFanFics
Summary: The following 13 stories were written by members of the Facebook group Platform , they were given the prompt of writing something with a potions or charm mishap or accident! They will be voted and judges on by their peers
1. Opening Brief

**The following 13 Oneshots were submitted by members of the group Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The prompt they were given was Potions or Charms Mishaps or Accidents. The writers were told to get creative and do it in any way they wanted, just as long as they followed the prompt given.**

 **The following is a list of the stories and which chapter they are in.**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome Brief**

 **Chapter 2: Not Who I Thought**

 **Chapter 3: Redemption**

 **Chapter 4: The Magic of the Moon**

 **Chapter 5: Twins, Fireworks And Other Things That Shouldn't Mix**

 **Chapter 6: I'll See You at Dinner**

 **Chapter 7: The Law of Attraction**

 **Chapter 8: Tricks on Tricks on Tricks**

 **Chapter 9: Peppermint**

 **Chapter 10: Quarantined**

 **Chapter 11: Airborne**

 **Chapter 12: His Destruction**

 **Chapter 13: We Are Family (And Don't You Forget It)**

 **Chapter 14: Trading Places: Storytime with Harry**

 **We would love to thank every single one of the writers for entering and supporting each other throughout the contest. We would also like to stress our love to anyone one who took the time out of their days to beta for the writers. We would also like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that that Harry Potter characters, locations, and any/all plot lines that are used are the property of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic Publishing. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. Thank you to anyone who has read and voted for this contest and for supporting the writers.**

 **Love from, The Platform Fanfiction Coordinators**


	2. Not who I thought

**Title: Not who I thought**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Luna Lovegood x Graham Montague**

 **Characters: Graham Montague, Marcus Flint and Luna Lovegood**

 **Summary: Graham thinks he is talking to his best friend but he ends up telling the girl of his dreams that he loves her.**

 **Beta love to my beta who shall remain anonymous until after the reveals**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

Sixth **year had been a tough one; the war had been well situated when they** begun **, so they had all came back to Hogwarts to redo whatever year they were in when the war really heightened. Graham had decided to do something more with his life and he needed potions to do that. He sat in the classroom with Professor Slughorn and watched Luna Lovegood smile dreamily into the cauldron she was using.**

* * *

Today's potion was whatever they chose to make as their final project; he had no idea what she was creating, but knew that it would be spectacular. It always was. Looking down at his own cauldron, witnessed it go from black to lilac, and then go clear, and knew he had completed it perfectly.

Professor Slughorn slapped him on the back proudly, "That's my boy. Well done! Bottle it up and then you can go."

Graham bottled six samples up for the Professor and one for himself to keep as a reminder of his progress, the rest. He felt a weird burning sensation at his neck. Looking up and around the room, he locked eyes with Luna and she beamed at him.

Confidence and euphoria flooded him, her smile said she was proud. They had been friends since their third year watching the Triwizard Tournament and the return of Voldemort together. They would have secret meetings and never stopped worrying how things would end.

Waving across the room at her, Graham walked out of the classroom with a slight bounce in his step. He was one step closer to being an Unspeakable with this potion; he had to show he was proficient in each field. His animagus form showed his proficiency in Transfiguration.

He would get there, and it was all because of Luna.

 **oOo**

Luna walked down into the dungeons, no one looked at her twice. Looking down at her hands she smirked. Marcus Flint was the perfect disguise to be able to finally see how Graham felt and see if he wanted to take it any further.

Following one of the other Slytherins right down into the common room, Luna made her way over to Graham and slumped down into the chair across from him like she had seen Marcus do so often.

"What's up, Montague?" She asked loving how deep her voice sounded.

"Luna was staring at me again today. With that wild look in her eyes and the smirk that says she's plotting something but I don't know what it would be." Graham said, shocking Luna that she wouldn't even have to push the subject onto him.

"And that's a problem?" She said prompting him to go on.

"You know what she does to me. And I know she doesn't see me that way but she gives me so much peace." Graham said.

"Why don't you tell her?" Luna asked, genuinely curious on why he would keep something secret like this.

"You know why. If she put me down I don't think I'd be able to take the rejection from her." This shocked Luna to the core. She had suspected he felt the same way but to have it confirmed brought it to the forefront and she knew she would have to confront her own feelings.

"I would say something if I was you. You know how I was before." Luna knew that Marcus had struggled telling Oliver Wood how he felt and almost ruined everything by keeping quiet. That was the only time that Graham had broken his friends confidence.

"Yeah I guess. I'll think about it." Graham said.

Luna went to stand and walk out but something in Graham's eyes rooted her to the spot. He was looking over her shoulder and then back at her. Pulling his wand he jumped out of his chair, "Who are you?"

"Marcus, mate," Luna said.

"Then who's that?" Graham asked gesturing to the real Marcus who had woken up from the spell too soon.

"An imposter?" Luna said ending the statement as a question.

"I don't think so. I thought something was different about you. Let's take a seat shall we? And see what's really going on."

Luna's eyes widened, "Ah, maybe we should go to the headmaster?"

"No. I don't think we will." The real Marcus said coming closer. "Who are you? And why are you pretending to be me?"

"You don't really want to know," Luna stated, shifting toward the door she hoped she could get out of there before the potion started to wear off.

"Luna?" Graham said suddenly. Feeling the tell tale feeling of the potion wearing off she nodded.

"Yes it's me." She said.

"Why did you pretend to be Marcus?" Graham asked.

"To find out once and for all what you felt," Luna stated.

"What do you mean?" Graham asked. Out of the corner of her vision she saw the real Marcus start to back away and knew he had figured out what she meant.

"On how you felt. I've been trying to find out for a while and you've been too thick to realise why I always pushed you to talk." Luna said, instantly regretting she had let that burst out.

"What? Why?" Graham said confused.

"I love you, Graham and have for a while but you've not realised and kept your feelings to yourself." Luna said, a bubble of courage brewing within her.

"You mean you used this potion to get me to admit my feelings?" Graham asked.

"Yes?" She said hoping he wouldn't hate her.

"Very Slytherin of you." He said smirking, walking closer to her; his smirk disappeared and he asked, "Are you sure?"

Luna all of a sudden becoming speechless, nodded in affirmative.

"Good. Because I'm glad you used the potion and were found out. It means I don't have to worry about how to tell you." He said smiling, the smile that he only ever used with her. The one that said she was the only one that was in his view. The only one that mattered.

Luna wondered how she hadn't seen the truth earlier, he had always given her that smile and never once turned her away.

"You are?" She questioned him.

"Mhmm. Luna?"

"Yes Graham?" she asked quietly.

"I'm going to kiss you now. Is that okay?" He asked.

Nodding, knowing that she wouldn't be able to speak she gave him permission and then felt the wind knocked out of her as his lips connected with hers.

It was as if every nerve ending in her lips was on fire and he was the fuel. He didn't calm the kiss for a bit and as she relaxed into his arms he pulled back slowly.

"I love you Luna, my star." Graham whispered barely taking his lips away from hers.

"I love you Graham." Luna said and then connected their lips again.

A simple potion was all it took for the sun and the stars to meet.

* * *

 _ **The writer would like to thank you for taking the time to read, comment and vote in this contest**_


	3. Redemption

**Story Title: Redemption**

 **Rating: T**  
 **Genre: Romance/Redemption**

 **Pairing: Dramione**

 **Characters: Draco and Hermione**

 **Summary: Draco has struggled since the war. He doesn't know who he really is or where he stands but suddenly someone believes in him. A whole new world is opening to him and to his heart.**

 **Beta love to my beta who shall remain anonymous until after the reveals**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Prologue

Draco sat staring out his bedroom window. His mother had come up twice to tell him to change and shower but he hadn't found the energy to move yet. So many people had died today. He almost died today and the only reason he hadn't was because of bloody Harry Potter. Everything his father had stood for was ashes and rubble. Not that he was thrilled about his father psychopathic following of the man who was obviously just as deranged and power hungry. The image of the rows of dead classmates and children filled his eyesight again. How could he ever forgive himself for letting his family pull him so far in. No one would believe he had swam in doubt about his path he was raised to follow, well except Dumbledore, who had obviously all along. No one would ever let him live it down.

Narcissa Malfoy came back into the room again. Her weary eyes and hunched body told Draco how tired she was, yet when she saw him still crumpled in the window seat she straightened and came to his side arms wide open. Draco fell into her embrace. They stood there for a long time silent and exhausted and drawing strength from each other. Despite all that she had gone through with his father and the death eaters she was always his comfort and she was always strong. Draco finally kissed her cheek and went to shower. If his mother could stand tall and still be there for him then he would stand tall and try and become a son and a man worthy of his mother's unconditional love.

Chapter one

Draco and Narcissa sat at the dinner table eating supper silently. This had been his mother's one requirement when Draco had moved out with her. She wanted him home everyday for dinner so she didn't have to worry about him. It had been three years since then and he knew she didn't worry the same way anymore but she did seem to enjoy it still anyway. However, tonight, the silence stretched between them.

"Draco?"

"No Mom, I said no." She raised an eyebrow staring him down. He didn't look at her eyes knowing he'd lose the battle that way. He picked at his salad some more, hoping that she would drop it. His mother however is not the dropping it type. She cleared her throat and Draco covered his face and groaned.

"Draco this is a good opportunity for you! You've always wanted to do more, and even though you deny it, I know it upsets you when you don't get to move forward because of your past. This job opportunity will get you a way into the Ministry. You will not turn it down over pride. Maybe this will even get you out on your own!"

His hands flew from his face and he opened his mouth.

"Nope! You're not blaming this one on me. I needed and appreciated the support when we first went out without your father. Now you need to find yourself again. I insist you take this position and get your own place."

"Yes Mother." Draco knew the tone and knew he wouldn't win. He could always quit if he hated it. Now that he thought about it he probably should have his own place. He Accio'd the Daily Prophet to him and opened to the real estate section.  
〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️  
Since money was no object for Draco as his mother was even more wealthy than his father. He had picked out his apartment that day and he and his mom spent the weekend moving all of his belongings into his new bachelor pad. He had to admit it felt nice to have his own space that he could call his own, and he was glad he got it done before his dreaded new job. His mother was tickled pink at his place and that he was doing as she wanted, per usual.

She had finally left confident that he wasn't going to starve over the next few days and he collapsed onto his bed. He wished that he had someway to talk his mom out of this job tomorrow. He hadn't been able to get a job in any kind of line of work that had to do with the ministry, or anything else that he would like to do because of his past and he was sick of doing work that he hated.

Tomorrow he would become the temporary assistant of the new deputy mistress of the department of magical law enforcement. Hermione Granger. According to his mom she was willing to take him on until she could find a permanent assistant. Her position had just become final and she hadn't had time to look for one. She was willing to give him a chance and give him the in back into the ministry to do actual work to better his community, because she had always known he wasn't capable of being a death eater. Not that Draco believed his mother when she said these things but she had pestered him and pestered him and he had caved. He was ashamed to remember just how terrible he had been to Hermione during his school days. Constantly trying to become this person his father wanted for him. Trying to fit into the social norms that were expected of him and be accepted in the circle he was required to live in. He had pushed out any doubt that he had ever heard from himself in efforts to stay in line with what his father expected him to become. Over the last three years he had let go of a lot of that stuff with help from a few good buddies and a short stint in counseling. He hopes that Hermione would forgive him and give him a real chance to prove that purebloods didn't have to be cruel or evil. That purebloods could learn to be accepting of Muggles. He knew that there are plenty of other purebloods who had fallen away from the pack so to speak during Voldemort's reign and had been completely disowned because of it.

He hadn't defended them then and so now he must make amends. Draco picked out his outfit for the next day and read a book until he dozed off. He tossed and turned and then he dreamed his age old nightmare of the bodies lined up in a row of his fellow classmates and children all because Voldemort had deemed them unworthy and wanted to control all magic and all people. He woke up to his alarm with the hot sweat on his bare chest and tears on his cheeks. He looked at the clock, took a deep breath, and headed to face this day.

Draco re-straightened an item on his desk that didn't need to be straightened. He arrived at the office early and moved in his plants, a few pictures, and all of his supplies. He was dressed impeccably with an expression of indifference fixed firmly on his face. He was not going to let anyone belittle him or make him feel like he couldn't make his life better here. He paced back-and-forth a few times in the office waiting for Hermione to get in. The nerves starting to get to him, not that anybody who look to him would ever be able to tell. He turned to look at his desk one last time and noticed a speck of dirt on the table. He walked over to brush it away when Hermione said "Good Morning Malfoy."

Malfoy jumped, knocking over several picture frames and a plant from his desk and shattering the glass. His face tinged pink just a little bit and he pulled out his wand.

"Reparo" he said but in his nerves he stumbled a little on the pronunciation. Glass flew everywhere Draco and Hermione ducked. Frick Draco growled in his head. How could he screwed up such a simple spell! ESPECIALLY in front of the brightest Witch of the Age. He took a deep breath and repeated the spell. The picture frames and pot flew back together and sat on his desk. Draco turned to face Hermione. He expected to see her looking irritated, disgusted, or, annoyed but instead she was stifling a giggle.

"Draco you don't have to be so nervous! This is just a temporary position under me and hopefully it will help people see that you want to do good in our community. At least that's what your mother said and I believe her. My usual assistant chose to stay in my previous office and I appreciate having someone to come in on such short notice to help me out. Usually I start my day out with some coffee, And once I figure out what my days will entail I will give you more work to do." She smiled a small, sweet, compassionate smile.

"Can I do anything for you?" Draco blink rapidly a few times. What kind of coffee can I get you?"

"A Mocha is fine, thank you." Hermione walked into the office beside Draco's desk and Draco could not help noticing her cute butt in the fantastic skirt she was wearing.

He left the office in search of the requested beverage, his mind galloping ahead of him. He had never thought in a million years that this position would end up being pleasant. Could Hermione be able to look past his upbringing and stupid adolescent behaviors and actually get along with him? Not that he expected more than that. Friendship would most likely be out of the question but a good job, helping do good under a boss who was trying not to despise him? Draco smiled just the hint of a smile as he paid for the coffee, he could do this.

Chapter 2

The last month had flown by as Hermione had gotten the feel for her new position, Draco had been handed quite a work load. He was enjoying himself immensely. The work within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was hard and busy, and Hermione was making huge strides to undo years of unfair and unjust laws, rules, and procedures. He knew before that she was a force to be reckoned with. She had hit him after all. Seeing her at work here, where her passion and fire was powerful and unstoppable was awe inspiring.

He looked across the conference room at her with her hair frizzy and her eyes gleaming. The law she was working on was very dear to her and she had been championing it since day one in office. The Daily Prophet was saying it was taking too hard a stand when her term was in its infancy but she hadn't cared. Now, the law protecting muggle borns from being treated as dirt but also protecting magical folk from muggles was almost at fruition. Despite what the Daily Prophet had said she had flocks of people supporting her, either married, cousin, friend, niece, nephew ot neighbor where muggle or half muggle. The section working with the muggle government to add more punishment for crime committed against the vulnerable populations of muggle was a never before seen act as well. Hermione had met with the Prime Minister and explained how this protected Muggles from outburst from young witches and wizards that could kill them while giving them a another tool to weed out crimes of cruelty that were not allowed in their own laws already.

As she bit the quill concentrating hard, Draco again for the hundredth time, thought how lucky he was his mother had insisted that he take this position. He had learned so much working at the Ministry of Magic and he was no longer this strange presence in the building anymore. Sure plenty of people wanted to assume he was just like his dad and would be back to a dark lifestyle the moment he was allowed again, but plenty of others didn't seem to care as long as he did a good job. No one flinched when he walked through a room anymore, and Hermione had started to look for a permanent assistant so Draco had started looking to see what other position he may be able to get. There had been bumps. A couple people had yelled at him and cursed his name. One lady had slapped him so hard he had almost blacked out. Today though he walked through the building running errands for Hermione and it was calm and almost like he could belong.

He had just finished his stack of work and he looked over at Hermione while stacking it all up.

"Anything else I can do today?" he inquired.

"Umm, no I don't think so, I just have to finish polishing this to be read by the Wigamont tomorrow." She was very distracted digging for a book to reference.

Draco smiled at her and she looked up.

"What Malfoy?" His smile broadened because she only used his surname when she was on edge.

"Oh nothing just impressed by the view."

She snorted. "Sure you are, all the ink, papers, and shedded hair."

Draco chuckled and said,"Well I mainly meant the intensity of which you are changing our world but take it how you want too." She glanced up at him, mouth slightly agape.

"Oh, thank you," she was obviously thrown off guard.

"Well I mean it, you are a force unable to be withstood." She stood up smiling again.

"There that's done and we are set for tomorrow. I really appreciate how hard you've work to help me launch this off the ground on top of all the other things I had to accomplish in this first month. You've been stellar, steadfast, a rock." She walked around the table with a pile of paperwork.

"I'll take that" said Draco, grabbing it from her and opening the door. "I appreciate the opportunity to prove myself more than you could ever know Hermione. Besides that I like helping make changes that fix some of the flaws that ruled how I was raised." They had in the meantime, dropped the papers at her office desk, locked the door and walked towards the exit so they could apparate. Draco looked slightly down at Hermione, a strange feeling taking over him. He took her hand. She stopped dead, looking inquisitively at his face with a slightly confused smile.

"I really, really appreciate it more than you could ever know. You have given me hope of redemption and a job with purpose and a chance to lessen the stain the name Malfoy has left on the Wizarding community. I can never thank you enough for believing in me." Hermione's gaze softened.

"I believe in everyone if I am at all capable of doing so. I know though that you had more need of the chance than most. I also knew you could be doggedly persistent if you had it in you mind to accomplish something and who was I to stand in your way when you are trying so hard to make amends. I was glad to give you a chance."

Draco looked into the face of this marvelously caring woman and felt a shift, a feeling he never thought he'd feel again. He felt the strength leaving him while all the while another feeling was bubbling up like a spring of fresh mountain water. Hermione gave him a funny look just as Draco leaned over and gave her a soft, determined, kiss on her wonderful and lovely mouth.

The kiss must have lasted just a moment but for both of them it was an age when Draco pulled back, amazed at his own audacity, overwhelmed by emotions. He looking into her eyes and saw confusion, surprise, and then there in the corner like a long forgotten treasure, a sense of joy and pleasure at the kiss. He panicked suddenly, stumbled backward, letting go of her hand. Her expression changed to confusion and then a little bit of irritation as he kept walking backwards, stammering. Then completely engulfed by panic he apparated away, leaving Hermione thunderstruck.

* * *

 **The writer would like to thank you for taking the time to read, comment and vote in this contest**


	4. The magic of the moon

**Title: The Magic of the Moon**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Mystery**

 **Pairing: Remus Lupin/Luna Lovegood**

 **Summary: When an accident happens Remus Lupin and Luna Lovegood must race against the clock in order to put things back to rights, but will they fall for each other in the process?**

 **Beta love to my beta who shall remain anonymous until after the reveals**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Friday, 1 September, 2006 (46 years, 5 months, 22 days)**

Remus Lupin sat looking out over the Great Hall, this was the first time being back at Hogwarts since the Final Battle. The Battle where he lost his wife Nymphadora and their son, Edward "Teddy" Lupin, lost his mother. As Remus looked around the Great Hall and thought back to when he was a student, Lupin was overcome by the same look of awe, and pure captivation that he had around our former colleagues. Most studiously Headmaster Dumbledore in Remus's case. Seeing his new colleagues surrounding him, he recalls his fond memories of teaching them and fighting alongside them.

Luna Lovegood took over Charms from Filius Flitwick about 2 years ago. Neville Longbottom is still in training under Pomona Sprout to become the new Herbology Professor for next term. Draco Malfoy is also under employment as the Potions Professor, as well as part-time Healer with Madame Pomfrey. This is at least until Susan Bones is able to take the last Healing course to become a full Medi-Witch. Professor McGonagall has given Remus the dutiful role of Deputy Headmaster due to her slowly declining health thanks to the four Stunning Spells that she took to the chest in 1995.

Once the first years are sorted, Professor McGonagall goes though the "usual" speeches of welcoming the new and old students, giving out the staff introductions and going over the simple rules of the school that everyone seems to know; but no one hardly follows. Filling his plate with more protein than substance as the full moon was less than a week away, Remus allowed the chattering of various conversations and the scraping of metal utensils to ceramic plates to overcome his sense of hearing. He could smell the blood coming from his rare sirloin steak, and the rum used by the house-elves in the Bread Pudding Luna was digging into. Furthermore a sweet and musty scent that Remus just couldn't put a picture to envision in his mind was clouding his heightened senses.

As the Welcoming Feast came to an end, the children of the castle were taken to their respective common rooms, hopefully to rest for the night as tours of the castle coming on the weekend. Remus walked to his rooms- glancing around the halls that haunt not just his memories, but his dreams as well. Sighing as he opened the door attached to his office and classroom, Remus couldn't help but smile as his son, Teddy was fast asleep on the rug in front of the fireplace, with the textbook for the First Years Transfiguration class clutched tightly in his hands. Remus lifted his son easily off the floor and carried him to his room. He then made his way down the hallway to his own room; hoping that since he was back at Hogwarts- his dreams will finally stop being nightmares as Remus faces his demons.

 **Thursday, 7 September, 2006 (46 years, 5 months, 28 days)**

It was the day of the first full moon since term had started. Remus was given the day to rest for the upcoming transformation, McGonagall had even asked Harry Potter to come to the castle and take over Remus' Defense Against the Dark Arts classes for the next 2 days. Remus was laying on the couch with Pride and Prejudice in his hands, coming in and out of dreamland every few hours, thanks to the warmth emitted off the hurth.

Remus awoke to an alerting whisper coming from the Floo. Draco Malfoy looked to be in a panic. Rushing over to the fireplace as fast as his fatigued muscles would allow, Remus realized the severity of the situation. McGonagall was in a coma in her chambers. She had had a seizure earlier that day and Malfoy was required to make her potion regime that would help her survive until she was able to retire with the school being left in good hands. Malfoy was requesting Remus to cover his last double period of the day- the First Years; so that he could go to his private lab and brew the necessary potions that Minerva required.

Lupin glared intently at the clock on the wall, counting down the minutes left in class, as the First Years were in the process of completing their Forgetfulness Potions. As soon as Remus had stepped into the Potions classroom, his sense of smell was assaulted by all the ingredients stored in the classroom. His headache grew to massive proportions with his heightened werewolf senses running amuck. Remus wasn't paying attention to what the class was doing, nor what ingredients that were used by the various students. Due to this lapse, Remus was only able to sense that something wrong was afoot and with his amplified reflexes was able to shield the students from harm in just the nick of time. But not himself. He wasn't even considering his own safety, only that of the first years.

Remus was hit with a sparkling neon green potion. It did not burn his skin or make him feel any different than he already felt. There seemed to be no ill side-effects from this particular potions mishap. Taking the name of the First Year who's cauldron this potion had happened to come from, Remus suggested getting with Professor Malfoy tomorrow in order to set up a time to redo their potion for class. Dismissing the entire classroom early was the only way to make sure that this didn't happen again. All this thanks to small minded and nieve school children getting easily distracted over the simplest of things.

Having made his way to the Shrieking Shack, Remus looked back on the events of the day and decided to ask Madame Pomfrey and Malfoy to run a diagnostic as Remus still did not feel, or see any side-effects from whatever that potion was. Remus just wanted to have a look over to make sure of his health, being the only family that Teddy has left, that his son would always have a parent no matter what.

 **Sunday, September 10, 2006 (43 years, 6 months)**

Waking up in the Hospital Wing was not something Remus ever go accustomed to, even during his days at Hogwarts both as a student and a professor. The smell of antiseptic and blood with an underlying smell of rotting flesh shot up Remus' nose and caused more flashbacks to play across his mind. They came rushing through; Arguing with Nymphadora after coming back from the Department of Mysteries, kissing her for the first time after Dumbledore died, holding her hand and saying his final goodbyes to her unresponsive mind before she was placed alongside the other who had given their lives during the Battle of Hogwarts.

Remus could hear the steady beat of his heart in his own ears and smell and sence the other people in the hospital wing with him. Susan Bones was the attending healer on duty, a Third Year with allergies, a Sixth Year with a broken nose, and a Seventh Year with sprained wrist. Madame Pomfrey was nowhere within sight nor distinct smelling distance- if Remus could guess, Madame Pomfrey hadn't been in the Hospital Wing for at least a day, possibly two. Slowly sitting up onto his cot, Remus look the time to stretch out his taut muscles and work his way through some of his finer motor movements in order to regain some semblance of his usual grace.

Lupin was regaining the sensation of walking on two legs again, especially after breaking and rebreaking all of your bones, it was annying and painful. He sensed the feeling of someone looking looking intently upon him. Casually looking around, Remus spotted Luna Lovegood.

"It's curious that the wolf is also going to be going backwards as well, not that you would notice for a few more days." A look of serenity appeared across her face, just as it would if she were to be talking about anything else, including her loved odd and mysterious things. Remus nodded his head, but still gave her a quizzical look. He longingly just wanted to return to his own rooms and check on his son Teddy. Walking out the doors of the Hospital Wing, Lupin didn't give Luna or the conversation a second thought only focused on the tiles of the hallway that lead to his room.

 **Friday, September 15, 2006 (38 years, 6 months, 5 days)**

Making his way back from the Great Hall after dinner, Remus realized that as the days gradually went by, he seemed to be gaining back what he had lost physically. After his shower this morning he gazed at this reflection in the mirror and compared it to the family picture that was taken immediately after Teddy was born, right before they had lost Nymphadora. There had not been any differences between his reflection and the photograph. Fewer grey hairs, less wrinkles, more spark in his eyes- even his body felt younger. As he went through the motions of making the camomile tea for his nightly ritual with Teddy, Remus tried to think back to what could have happened to make him feel this way. Could it be a side effect from the potion explosion last week or was he finally reaching a point to where he is healthy again? This could be thanks to having full, hearty meals and an eager house-elf waiting to be called upon.

A knock echoed through his chambers coming from the corridor to his personal quarters. Opening the heavy wooden door, there stood Luna Lovegood. A dreamy smile was pasted on her face as per usual, of course.

"Professor, would you pardon my intrusion but the wrackspurts have been fluttering around my mind and ended up leading me here. Do you mind if we sit down and discuss some matters of importance?"

"Of course," Lupin opened the door a little wider and allowed Luna to stroll through the doorway, "I have actually been meaning to discuss what you had mentioned to me in the Hospital Wing after the full moon. Please, have a seat. I was just getting Teddy ready for bed, would you like a cup of sleepytime tea?" Remus led Luna into the casually decorated living room, and began making an additional cup of tea for their guest. Luna took up residence on the left side of the long, comfy couch,and grabbed a pillow.. She gave a warm smile to Teddy who was already dressed in his fleece pajamas, coloring in a small sketchbook.

"Professor, -" Luna began start the conversation.

"Luna, I haven't been your professor in over 10 years, please call me Remus."

"Remus then, after you came back from the Shrieking Shack, Madame Pomfrey ran her usual diagnostic testing on you. Everything came back normal, except for your age… as the minutes ticked by the amount of days and months slowly started falling away. After observing you overnight, we- meaning myself, Madame Pomfrey and Draco Malfoy, have discussed the situation. We have agreed and come to the conclusion that for every 24 hours that pass, you de-age approximately a years time. Has anything that wasn't "normal" happened either before or after the last full moon?"

"Please give me a moment to put Teddy to bed, he shouldn't need to be worried about what is going on with me at present. His only thoughts should be about getting a decent night sleep. Please excuse me while I tuck him into bed" Remus ushered Teddy down the hallway and into his room with a cup of tea and a promise of answering questions this weekend.

 **Friday, September 22, 2006 (31 years, 6 month, 12 days)**

Remus had met with Luna throughout the previous week, their meeting place varied as Luna didn't like to stay in one spot for more than a few hours. So far the two had met in the Prefects Bathroom- which was an awkward experience all on its own, the Restricted Section- which didn't really offer any literary assistance for the situation, and surprisingly under the Whomping Willow. This particular setting gave him a scattered but serene state of mind, just as curious as the young woman helping him. Today however, Teddy was staying the weekend with his godparents, Harry and Hermione Potter. Remus invited Luna to his personal quarters after lessons were over for the week. He had also informed Minerva that the two professors would not be attending Dinner in the Great Hall, but rather taking their meal within Lupin's rooms.

Luna and Remus were situated around the coffee table in the middle of the living room with a legion of books ranging in various subjects such as: Arithmancy, Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Divination and even some Muggle works of fiction, seeing as one can never be too careful nor have an insufficient supply of ideas. There were no other sounds besides the turning of pages and sighs of frustration. As the time passed, the two were able to find many different spells, rituals and potions, however nothing of what they found had any bearing to what they were actually searching for.

Luna was actually the one to get flustered with the reading material and forcefully shut the tome, only to launch it through the air to clash against the barricade next to the lit fireplace.

"You do realize that was a First Edition, correct Miss Lovegood?" Remus popped up and gently secured the First Editon and gave it a lookover, intent inspection as he touched it lightly. One hebapproved and conceded that no damage was done he easily put it aside, along with the other textbooks and novels the two had browsed through.

Giving a deep sigh to this whole situation, "Yes Professor Lupin. I will do my best to try to aim a little better next time." Focusing her gaze upon the books resting beside him then turning to inspect the remaining publications left to be unravelled. "Why does it seem that we haven't even made a dent in these or that more seem to appear by the minute? This is getting ridiculous, I wish we could just cast a spell over every single copy and remove the ones that have no pertinent information." Luna picked up another paperback and began flicking through the pages.

The two began their system over again and continuously came to the same conclusion- there sadly weren't to be any books, scrolls or manuscripts on this particular subject. Having stopped to call upon a House-Elf to conssadlymuch needed, quick energy snack, Remus and Luna were only a quarter of the way through the complete collection of publications they had collected. Having kept to the Charms section, Luna realized that she was almost complete with her researching on this particular subject. She glanced down and observed her mother's pocket-watch, only to come to the realization that it was nearing 3 o'clock in the morning. Deciding to take one last look at a moth-eaten and almost crumbling Charms volume from the eleventh century, she had finally found it- the solution to Remus' problem. Peeking over the top of of the tome, Luna could see that Remus had fallen asleep. Transfiguring a couch pillow into a blanket, Luna caressed Remus' forehead with her lips and quietly packed up her belongings and the book only to slip out the door.

 **Wednesday, September 27, 2006 (26 years, 6 months, 17 days)**

It had been five days since Remus had last seen Luna Lovegood, she had been taking meals in her rooms and switched her patrols with other staff members when it was her turn in the rotation. Remus still hadn't found a cure to his deageing problem and was continuing to get younger as the days passed by. If his calculations were correct, he should be about the same age as Luna, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy were. As the days past by, Remus continued to feel more and more energetic and lively. He honestly couldn't remember feeling the same way the first time around- but then again, the whole Wizarding World had just gotten out of the First Wizarding War against Voldemort.

Coincidentally, Remus collided into Luna on his way back to his quarters coming from the Great Hall. Helping her up off the floor, Remus truly gazed into her eyes and realized that she had the same mischievous twinkle in her eye that Professor Dumbledore had when he was trying to meddle his way into something for "the Greater Good". Glancing away from the intensive fire in her eyes, Remus began to pick up her books and notes that were strewn across the corridor. It wasn't until everything was almost gathered when Remus began to notice the words on the pages of her notes. Once everything was gathered, Remus grabbed Luna's hand and dragged her to his rooms.

"Luna," Remus' voice began to quiver in his throat..Please tell me that you found something? Or will I just waste away into nothing? I need to know how much longer I have left in this world…"

"I have found the cure, she said whimsically. It is truly a simple spell. I just wanted to make sure that when I cast it, that everything turned out perfect. I am sorry if you had given up hope. Would you like me to do it now?" Not even giving him time to answer, Luna began to cast the spell. " _Prohibere Tempus Germinare"_ moving her wand counter-clockwise twice then clockwise three times only to finish by tapping Remus on the nose.

Remus could feel her magic wash over his body, it was as though his soul was being caressed by a goddess. Turning to the closest mirror to them, Remus was surprised that his reflection was still the same as the one from this morning.

"I wasn't able to find a spell or potion to turn you back to your original age.I thought that after everything you have been through in your life, you deserve a second chance at life again."

"Luna… this is... " Meeting her eyes in the reflection. "Thank you. I don't believe that I deserve this second chance, but I'm not one to look a gift unicorn in the mouth."

"You're very welcome Remus. If our calculations are correct, you are around twenty-six years old and will be twenty-seven on your next birthday. I wish you the best of luck with everything and hope you find happiness once again." Luna began to take her leave only to be pulled back and turned around with inhuman force. A pleasant squeak of surprise resounded around the room, then a groan of satisfaction.

Pulling apart in order to take in some much needed air, "It was you, you were the one. The one scent I couldn't pick apart. I must say that my wolf knew before I did. Now that you are here, my wolf refuses to let you go… You're my mate Luna…"

"I know Remus, I've known since the Department of Mysteries actually. But I wasn't mature enough at that point in time, and though your wolf would have recognized me as a mate, Tonks was better for you in that time. I'm sorry that you lost her. I refuse to replace her, as no one in this works could in your mind as well as Teddy's but I am willing to take a place right beside her in your heart"

Remus kissed her again with as much passion as a man possessed could. Moony, his inner wolf, howled with joy and began to make plans to keep his mate happy, healthy and alive unlike his last mate. Both man and wolf were elated that this ray of moonlight was able to become human and not try to replace their first mate- though truth be told; Luna was their true mate rather than Tonks. Remus walked them backwards and they collapsed onto the couch in front of the fire. Pulling away they whispered the three little words that would forever change their lives. Teddy walked into the living room, "Dad… what's going on?" Gazing into Luna's eyes and glancing back at Teddy, "how do you feel about Luna being your step-mom?"

* * *

 **The writer would like to thank you for taking the time to read, comment and vote in this contest**


	5. Twins, Fireworks and other things

**Title: Twins, Fireworks And Other Things That Shouldn't Mix**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Crack/Comedy**

 **Pairing: Implied Fremione**

 **Summary: Hermione lets the twins convince her to join them in one of their more crazy prank ideas, things get a little crazy from then on.**

 **I've completely changed peoples ages with the exception of Hogwarts students and added two OC Professors for selfish gratification and love for these people, this is my first time writing comedy and I might have went a bit overboard so apologies in advance if I'm no good, other then that enjoy!**

 **Beta love to my beta who shall remain anonymous until after the reveals**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

A disaster, that's what this was. Full blown, stuffed it all up disaster. Now surely she would be spend the rest of the school year in detention doing whatever Professor Mast or Professor Valentin deemed a fitting punishment. All because she let the twins talk her into helping with an experiment. She should have known that any time the twins did an experiment it was going to end in a spectacular fashion.

Maybe Professor Mast would be too busy with her famous boyfriend, quidditch professional Viktor Krum, to come up with anything truly horrible punishment wise. There were rumours that Professor Valentin had just started dating Charlie Weasley after a few years of flirting and unspoken feelings during school. So maybe she would be preoccupied with her love life and teaching as well.

Going to Romania to study dragons didn't help the situation between the two. They did however according to Fred and George still owl each other all the time. Then recently Charlie had returned for a visit and spent a lot of time with a certain witch he was enamoured with so she would say the rumours were true even if she hadn't gotten confirmation from the twins that Charlie was now taken. The rest of school however still thought it was just rumours and she wasn't going to be the one to correct them.

Who knows, maybe she could survive the rest of the year if she was lucky. Who was she kidding, the guaranteed months of detention would still be horrendous even if they weren't filled with gruesome, cruel punishments thought up by the two clever and creative Professors.

She wished they would hurry up and finish talking with Dumbledore, waiting to be called on was beyond nerve wracking. She had never been in so much trouble before, minor things with Harry and Ron sure but never like this. As she continued waiting she let her mind drift to how this had all started.

"You've got to be kidding me? In the Great Hall? And how exactly do you propose we'll pull this off, not that I'm saying I'm in but if I'm going to consider this I need to know the plan." She questioned the twins, filled with wonder at how they came up with their ideas.

They wanted to somehow put a fart inducing potion into all the food that will be at dinner and then use a charm to make miniature fireworks go off every time someone farted.

"It'll be a blast Hermione! We've already got most of it figured out we just need to get the potion into the food supply and an extra person to make sure the charm is strong enough to cover everyone in the Great Hall." Fred exclaimed with a slightly crazed look. She knew that look, the twins were set on this plan and nothing she said would change their minds.

Oh well, she thought. At least if she helped them it won't be her farting and having fireworks go off around her. With a defeated sigh she agreed and shook both their hands in acceptance. She knew they had explosive personalities but she didn't realise how accurate her words were going to be.

After a few weeks of careful planning they had finally gotten everything prepared as could be. They had scouted the kitchens and decided that the best option would be to set up a timed drip system above the area that the dishes were set on before being magicked up onto the tables in the Great Hall. This way they could keep the supply flowing, they had figured out how to increase the strength of the potion so that one drop would be enough for each dish to infect everyone who ate a bite.

She could happily say she was not the one who had to test that out, George and Fred had gladly volunteered for that. She couldn't quite understand why a fart was so amusing to some people. They were funny sure, but the twins were rolling on the floor in tears during the testing phase and she didn't understand how it affected them so much. She was struggling just to breathe let alone being able to find the ability to laugh.

The charm they had created a long time ago as part of their dive into entrepreneurism with their Weasleys Wizard Wheezes products. It only took some minor tinkering to turn it into an area of effect spell that would coincide with the potions effects.

The twins really were talented, they have created a whole new spell and potion for this prank and managed to get them to work together. It took highly skilled witches and wizards to successfully do things like that and they had managed it before graduating from Hogwarts.

She had to admit, she was rather impressed and that was coming from Hermione Granger the one people called "brightest witch of our age". Not that she liked that title but she couldn't seem to shake it no matter how hard she tried. Those people clearly weren't aware of how intelligent and creative the twins were otherwise she may have some competition for the title. Maybe because they chose to put their effort into something that wasn't school work everyone assumed they were not actually that smart.

They had decided on a Sunday evening, it would ensure that they got the highest amount of people in one go. This was due to some students tendency to skip breakfast or lunch however dinner was almost always attended.

After lunch they had gone back to the third floor girls toilet to gather the potion supplies, it seemed to be a very common place to do things away from prying eyes. Then they headed down to the kitchens trying to act as nonchalant as possible to avoid any suspicion.

After tickling the pear on the portrait that led into the kitchens they begun part one of Operation Fartastrophe.

She was to set up the potion droppers while Fred and George distracted the house elves that worked in the kitchens. They had decided asking in depth questions about all the different dishes they had made for dinner should take up enough time for her to complete the task. The elves were all too willing to share the details of their work, soaking up the praise and attention that was such a rare occurrence for them.

While the twins questioned the elves she snuck around using both her wand and hands to secure the equipment in place. Testing that it was functional and wouldn't come loose she subtly signalled the twins that her task was complete. They slowly began to wrap up the questions as she slunk around the tables to stand beside them.

With spare treats and delights stacked high in both the twins and her arms, gifts from the elves who were delighted at the visit, they raced out of the kitchen. Leaving before their success induced giggles and euphoria gave them away.

She had to admit that the adrenaline of doing something against the rules was addicting, she wanted another taste of this feeling. She wondered if the twins always felt on cloud nine after pulling off pranks, maybe that's why they did them so often.

Sitting down on the floor of the third floor girls toilets they all had a miniature feast on what the elves had given them, a premature celebration the twins called it. Plus they had said, what else were they going to do for the next few hours before dinner. All that was left to do for part two of Operation Fartastrophe was wait until everyone had eaten a bit then cast the charm on the Great Hall.

It all seemed rather simple she thought, all falling into place and coming together smoothly. She ignored the anxious feeling pooling in the pit of her stomach, it was just nerves she had assured herself. She wasn't used to doing things like this so it was to be expected she would feel this way, it didn't mean anything was going to happen. Right?

They made sure to all get seats next to each other, the twins were usually seated together anyway and recently she had been near them too. No one seemed to suspect anything, the food was complimented as always, students and professors all eagerly filling their stomach.

They had a small vial of antidote in their robes so that they could still eat without being at risk of succumbing to the potion and charm themselves. Dessert was about to be served when they decided they had waited long enough for the effects to be at their biggest, it was hilarious timing according to the twins, people would unknowingly participate in their sweet prank while eating sweets.

Quickly and with the least amount of suspicious activity as possible they drained the contents of their vials and pulled out their wands. Circling them while two were directed at the both ends of the Great Hall and one in its centre, all three pranksters begin to whisper the incantation.

"Ominus gasisus pyrosus, reiacto gasisus pyrosus, combinus gasisus pyrosus. Ominus gasisus pyrosus, reiacto gasisus pyrosus, combinus gasisus pyrosus. Ominus gasisus pyrosus, reiacto gasisus pyrosus, combinus gasisus pyrosus."

Like a shimmering subtle green glitter, the room starts to sparkle. Then before they even had a chance to put nose plugs in, the gas frenzy begins. The twins hurriedly block their noses and she follows suit, looking on at the twins gleeful grins.

With an almost maniacal look they turn to her and say,

"The official Fartastrophe has begun!"

To add more effect to their declaration, the first round of fireworks go off behind them after a particularly trumpet like show from a furiously embarrassed looking Professor Snape.

She couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sight of Snape trying to both run away and hide the evidence of his gaseous creation. She doubled over with the force of her laughter, tears forming as she struggled to reign in her fit of laughter.

Looking around at the masterpiece the three of them had created she noticed something the twins seemed to be overlooking. Tugging on their sleeves, trying to distract them from the glorious view long enough to get a few words through.

"Guys… Guys...GUYS!" That finally got them to look at her. "Don't you think the fireworks are a little larger than we had intended. Like a lot larger, these aren't golf ball sized fireworks these are bigger than a basketball sized fireworks and they're happening all over the Great Hall!"

For a moment she thinks they'll just ignore everything she said but then they started looking around, properly looking at what was going on.

"You know Fred, I think Hermione's right." George said casually to his twin, like there wasn't purple, red and yellow sparkles mere feet from him.

"I think you're right George, we really must have miscalculated the right mix of each. Spectacular outcome though." Fred replied sounding all too pleased with himself.

"Quite spiffing to be honest, must test this further." George retorts.

She huffs at the lack of seriousness but what else should she have expected from the twins. They clearly notice she is upset at how things are going and try to console her, Fred's arm wrapping around her shoulder giving a light squeeze.

"Look Hermione, let's just enjoy this for a while longer before we do anything that will surely announce our responsibility. Not like it's doing anyone any harm, well except maybe to Snapes ego but that's not really a loss is it ahaha."

George laughs at Fred's joke but gives her a serious look after a moment, she knows deep down that they wouldn't let it continue if it were harming anyone. She supposes she should relax a bit more for once in her life.

It is highly amusing watching the Professors let one rip just to have it explode in colourful patterns not even half a second later. Dumbledore was standing near his seat, quite obviously laughing every time he or someone nearby let off a fart and then the fireworks appeared.

So that's what she does, she lets her laughter out until she is clutching at Fred's arm to try keep herself upright. The arm around her pulls her in closer and she can feel the vibrations from his own laughter coming in waves through his ribcage she was pressed against.

George was leaning against the Gryffindor table chortling with careless abandon, occasionally pointing at a particularly funny scene of the Fartastrophe. She had to admit, she was glad they had decided to put video recorders in various places around the Great Hall. This was definitely something that she would want to rewatch at some stage, even if only once.

Seamus Finnigan rushed past just then, in a feat only Seamus could achieve he had someone gotten his eyebrows burnt off, had singed patches throughout his hair and a spectacular burn mark on the backside of his pants. Looking around she noticed that the close vicinity of the fireworks were starting smoke up the room.

Through the haze however, the three of them noticed simultaneously both the potions and charms Professors making a beeline for them all. On top of accidentally creating an explosive mix when trying to combine the potion and charm, they all now had the Professors of said subjects death staring them all while they tried to get to them with as little gas outbreaks as possible.

Giving each other an extremely scared look, all three of them tried to make a break for it. Jumping over and around scatter benches and tables, avoiding colliding with either a person or the results of the prank, they all had the same goal of reaching the main door. Despite the burn in her lungs and legs she wryly thinks that they would make good runners in the muggle Olympics. If they made it out of tonight alive and in one piece that is.

It wasn't until they all got to the door that the three of them had remembered. The twins placed locking charms on it earlier to prevent the show from ending early due to people leaving the Great Hall. They also said it was so the smell didn't spread but she had doubts that they did it for any other reason than to enjoy their handy work.

With a huff she had pulled out her wand again and begun undoing the charm work after an "Alohomora!" Fred cast didn't unlock it. She had looked over her shoulder to see Professor Valentin lowering her wand. No wonder the spell hadn't worked, the locking charms on it were now much more complicated and powerful.

"Come on Hermione, faster if you can." George urged her on. Turning to look at him she responded with a bit of a snarl.

"I am doing my bloody best here, you two are the ones that started this and I'm having to finish it so either keep the noise down and people away or bloody help me."

With a mumbled sorry from the twins they began helping her undo the lock on the door. Occasionally one of them would turn back and check on the progress of the Professors making their way towards them. When they finally unlocked the door she thought that despite all this she was glad it was the twins with her not anyone else. She doubted many others would have been able to get this lock undone so quickly.

They opened the huge doors and promptly made to get away. Just as they had begun to run towards the Gryffindor common room all three were yanked back by the back of their shirts.

"Just where do you think you're going hmmm?" Professor Valentin questioned with a hint of fury laced in it. She swore she saw the twins jump a little, something only Molly had previously achieved when scolding them.

"Dumbledore's office. Now!" Professor Mast yelled. They slowly walked to the Headmasters office, slowed down by the farting and fireworks still coming from the professors. Once they were seated outside the office and locked inside the Professors went back downstairs to sort out the mess and get Dumbledore.

It was almost an hour before they returned with a chuckling Dumbledore in tow. The twins let out a laugh of their own seeing Dumbledore clearly enjoying himself while Professor Valentin and Mast mainly just looked angry and embarrassed. It was another forty-five minutes of waiting before they had finished talking about the situation and the door was opened.

The call for them to enter snapped her out of her recollection, the three of them taking seats in front of Dumbledore. Professor Mast and Valentin were sent off to check on the condition of the students and staff, leaving them alone with Dumbledore.

With bated breath they awaited their sentence, before Dumbledore began speaking she saw his tell-tale eye twinkle. She had a feeling he had been rather amused by it all.

"Now first off, that was a rather foolish thing to do and you caused quite a disruption. We've managed to subdue the farting and fireworks although I suspect we would have had it done quicker if we had asked you three for the antidote am I right?"

"Yes sir." Was the quiet reply, none of them wanting to elaborate more than necessary. Dumbledore chuckles and clasps his hands together.

"Between you and I, that was a brilliant bit of magic. And I won't lie, the look on Severus' face was priceless. Mr Finnigan also seemed to have a rather explosive night, he really does has a certain affinity for pyrotechnics whether it's his own doing or not." Dumbledore says mischievously. The twins crack a wide grin at the praise, she just smiles looking down at the floor. Trust Dumbledore to react like this after they had just pranked most of the school.

"I do however still have to punish you, as brilliant as I think it was, most of the faculty do not share my opinion. You three will serve detention together every evening for three months, one month added for each person involved. This will be with Professor Mast and Professor Valentin, they are in charge of what you will do during the detention. Now off to bed, I think you deserve a good night's rest before punishment commences." Dumbledore explained.

The three got up and turned to leave, both disappointed in having to serve so much detention and happy in the great success Operation Fartastrophe was.

"Oh and do try to avoid any more mischief between here and the common room. Wouldn't want to add anymore detention than you already have." Dumbledore advised with a chuckle.

Grinning at each other they hurried back to the Gryffindor common room, a slight skip in their step at a job well done. Tomorrow they would grab the video recorders and watch the show all over again, for now they wanted to get what they had a feeling would be some blissful sleep.

* * *

 **The writer would like to thank you for taking the time to read, comment and vote in this contest.**


	6. I'll see you at dinner

**Title: I'll See You at Dinner**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Fred/Luna**

 **Genre: Angst/Fluff/War/Romance**

 **Summary: Fred had never noticed Luna, until the day he was asked to deliver homework to the Ravenclaw common room. Now he thinks he might be in love. But an intense battle against the Death Eaters could change everything.**

 **Beta love to my beta who shall remain anonymous until after the reveals**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Luna sat wistfully on the flagstone floor in the long corridor, her back leaning against the cold stone wall, staring dreamily off into space. From behind the door of the Ravenclaw common room next to her came the giggles and whispers of immature teenage girls; but she heard none of it.

Luna knew she was different; and she was proud of it. This moment, though unexpectedly given, was quietly appreciated. The feeling of being alone, but not lonely, of having the entire world to herself, of being the master of her own dreams and adventures, was more than she could have hoped for.

 _Sitting there, on her own, Luna was free._

 ** _oOo_**

Fred Weasley grumbled under his breath as he trudged up the tall spiral stone staircase to Ravenclaw Tower. Professor Flitwick had sent him up to find a first year student who had left her homework behind in Charms class. "Don't suppose he could have done this himself," he murmured under his breath in annoyance, slightly out of breath from the stairs.

The staircases didn't seem to be moving today, so he'd had to walk up every single one by himself. Reaching the top of the staircase, Fred stopped at the top to catch his breath.

 _Then he saw her._

Fred had never really noticed Luna. She wasn't in Gryffindor, so he didn't see her a lot, and when she was attending the Dumbledore's Army gatherings she was quiet and shy and kept to herself. Looking at her now, he realised what he was missing. She leaned gracefully against the wall, her chin tilted back slightly, her eyes, deep grey, staring blankly at nothing.

Cascades of silvery blonde hair fell around her face and over her shoulders. She didn't look up as he approached, until he coughed to indicate his presence.

"Hi, Luna."

 _ **oOo**_

Luna, startled out of her dream state, jumped and looked up. "Oh, hello Fred," she said in her song-like voice.

Fred smiled at her. "Is this seat taken?" he asked, gesturing to the space on the floor beside her. She shook her head, and he sat down.

After a few seconds of companionable silence, Fred had a sudden realisation. He turned to her. "You knew!"

Luna looked justifiably confused at this exclamation. "Well. I know lots of things, Fred. But what specifically did I know on this occasion?" The smile on her face was reflected in her eyes.

Fred stared at her. "You knew it was me, and not George."

Now Luna laughed, a silvery peal of laughter that sounded like faeries dancing over a bubbling brook. "Well, of course I knew it was you!"

It was Fred's turn to look confused. Luna explained. "You're slightly taller than George. Not much, but a little. You have a dimple in your chin when you smile, George doesn't. You have a scar on your skin just here," and she laid her fingers instinctively on his jaw, "and you are a little louder and more outgoing than George."

Fred felt his breath catch in his throat at her soft touch. How on earth had he not noticed this girl before?

"You know me better than I do," He said, only half joking.

Luna smiled sweetly. "I just notice the small things that people don't look for, that nobody thinks are important."

After a few more minutes of silence, Fred couldn't keep the question in any longer. "Luna, why are you sitting outside your common room? Isn't it far more comfortable inside?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Oh, there's some first year girls pushing against the door. I got the riddle right, but I can't open it. I figure if I sit out here and wait, they'll get bored and leave. I don't mind, really Fred," she hastily added as she saw the look on his face turn to anger, "it's nice to have a little space and silence to just dream sometimes, don't you think?" Fred shook his head in wonder. She really was a glass half full kind of girl.

Then Fred remembered what he was supposed to be doing in the first place and jumped to his feet. He offered a hand out to Luna, which she accepted, and he pulled her up. Even standing, she was small. The top of her fair head just reached his broad shoulders. He held on to that hand just a little longer than was usual.

"Erm, Luna, do you know who this student is?" he asked a little breathlessly, this time not because of the stairs, as he showed her a slip of paper with the name _Millicent Johnson_ written on it.

She nodded emphatically. "Yes that's Millie, one of the first years. If we can get into the common room I'll find her for you."

"Oh, don't you worry, Luna. We're getting into the common room," Fred declared with confidence.

Luna rapped the bronze eagle-shaped knocker smartly. The knocker replied in a sing-song rhythmic voice:

" _I was taken from a mine,_

 _Shut in a wooden case,_

 _I cannot be released,_

 _And yet I'm commonplace."_

Fred stared at the knocker in utter confusion. "What on earth is that supposed to mean?"

Luna furrowed her brow for a few seconds and then grinned. " _A pencil!"_ she cried triumphantly.

Fred stared at her incredulously. "You know, Luna, I'm slightly worried about you. How did you get that from...well. _That_."

Luna grinned mischievously, her eyes twinkling at him. "Have a little think, Fred. I promise you, it's not that difficult." The door latch clicked, indicating that she had said the correct solution, and she tried to push the door in.

Fred was getting angrier and angrier. He felt his temper rising and the blood rush to his face. How dare they treat her like this. "Luna," he said quietly, "Stand aside."

Luna saw the quiet anger in his face and offered no resistance. Fred used every inch of his lanky but deceptively powerful frame and collided with the door. The sounds of girlish squeals arose, and when Fred and Luna both entered the common room, they were met by the sight of a heap of young girls sprawled over the floor, and each other, in complete disarray.

Fred, assuming an air of self-righteous superiority, glared at them. "Which one of you undignified, rude, petty little children is Millie Johnson?" After a brief pause, during which the girls were made to feel thoroughly sorry for themselves under Fred's furious and examining gaze. The girl named Millie Johnson meekly disentangled herself and stood up.

Fred held her homework out to her as if it carried a bad small and several diseases. "From Professor Flitwick," he said sharply. "Now. Stand up, every single one of you."

The girls stood. "You will all apologise to Luna before I report you to Professor Flitwick." The girls filed past Fred and Luna offering somewhat sincere apologies to Luna for their horrid behaviour.

When they had all gone, Mille Johnson with her homework in hand, Fred glared after them as if boring holes into their backs, then looked down at Luna.

A tear rolled down her cheek, accompanied by a shy smile. "No one has ever done anything like that for me before. Thank you, Fred."

Instinctively, Fred brushed the single tear away with his thumb. "You're welcome, Luna," he whispered, unable to stop himself from staring into her beautiful grey eyes. He was lost in those eyes for what seemed like forever. "I, um...I should...I should go," he stuttered, dropping his hand and stepping back reluctantly.

"I'll...see you at dinner?" Luna nodded and smiled at him. "If the nargles don't steal my shoes again," she said in her sweet Irish lilt.

Fred turned and disappeared down the staircase. Luna's eyes followed him. He had touched her like he cared. He had defended her. There were not many people she could think of who had done that for her. And he almost a complete stranger.

 _Not any more. Not after that._

The atmosphere between them had been unmistakeable. Her heart fluttered, and she could have sworn she felt it skip a beat. She retreated into the common room, his parting words echoing in her brain.

 _I'll see you at dinner._

 ** _oOo_**

Sitting in the Gryffindor common room, Fred's mind wandered as far away from _1001 Magical Herbs and Fungi_ as it could possibly get. He looked over at Hermione, studying hard, her mass of brown curls hiding her pretty face, slumped in a chair over a textbook in a position that looked less than comfortable. Ron and Harry were leaned back against her chair, Ron stuffing his face with cookies surreptitiously acquired from the Hufflepuff common room, Harry deep in the examination of a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages. He thought better of asking them.

George was useless too. He was off in a corner trying to persuade a first year to sample Puking Pustules, and besides, he knew as much about Luna as Fred did. Then his eye caught Ginny. His younger sister was sitting in an oversized armchair, her eyes flickering closed, but waking every now and then to check the time. Fred quietly got up and went over to her. "Oi. Budge up, squirt."

Ginny bristled with rage at the phrase; but calmed down when she saw who it was. "Oh, hi Freddie," she yawned sleepily as she scuttled over so he could squish in next to her, "whaddya want?" She leaned her head comfortably on his shoulder. Fred was suddenly unsure of how to approach the subject. "Well," he began uncertainly, "I wanted to...ask you about...someone."

Ginny immediately sat bolt upright, fully awake. "Ooooo Fred, ooo is it a girl?" she exclaimed, perhaps just a little too loudly. Fred turned a spectacular shade of crimson and covered her mouth with his hand. "Hush you little minx. And...it might be." Ginny grinned wickedly. Fred knew or knew of everybody in Gryffindor. Slytherin students avoided Gryffindor like the Plague. The Hufflepuff crew were nice, but a little...well...boring for Fred. It could only be a Ravenclaw, and there was only one person who Ginny could think of that her brother could possibly be asking about.

Taking a deep breath, she began whispering so only Fred could hear her. "Luna Lovegood, yeah? She's great! A little bit batty, but really sweet. Most people call her Loony Lovegood because she wanders around with ear trumpets trying to find nargles or wrackspurts or some such creature; she thinks they steal her stuff, but in reality it's just those pain in the butt first years. Her mum died when she was a kid; some sort of magic accident apparently. She loves to feed the thestrals in the forest every Thursday afternoon; I can't see them, so I just take her word for it. She hasn't got many friends, but she's so lovely. Her father owns that weird newspaper, The Quibbler I think it's called. They print stuff about things that don't exist, but each to their own. In short Freddie, she's amazing, but be careful with her. She's delicate and fragile."

Fred gaped at her when she was finished. "Did you stop for a breath just now?" Ginny grinned. "When you grow up with six brothers, you have to talk fast to get any words in at all," she teased. Fred smiled at her as he stood up and dropped a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, Gin," he said wholeheartedly. She winked. "Go get 'em, tiger," she whispered, laughing.

 _ **oOo**_

Fred sat at the long table in the Great Hall reserved for Gryffindor students. He squirmed in his seat, constantly shifting his weight around, unable to sit still. He was surrounded by his friends and teammates, who were in loud and enthusiastic conversation around him, but he was finding it difficult to concentrate. He jumped at a hard elbow in the ribs from George.

"Oi, Freddie. Whaddya reckon?" Fred looked utterly bemused. "Er. What was the question?"

George furrowed his brow, but didn't say anything about his brother's strange behaviour. "Celestina Warbeck. Still got it, or outdated?" Fred offered a half-hearted smile. "Still got it." Lee Jordan high fived him and whooped. George shook his head in resignation, accepting defeat on the topic. Apparently Celestina Warbeck remained a popular fixture on the playlists of teenage boys.

He sat with his eyes glued to the doorway of the Great Hall, replaying the last thing he had said to Luna. The words almost made him cringe.

 _I'll see you at dinner._

 ** _oOo_**

Luna wandered through the castle in her own world, a dreamy expression on her pretty face. As she reached the Great Hall, her heart started to beat a little faster. Fred would be in there. As soon as she entered, she instinctively searched the long Gryffindor table with her eyes. And then her entire world felt as if it slowed down. The Hall, though bustling and loud, was silent to her ears and her breath caught in her throat. Fred was staring right at her with an intense gaze. She smiled happily at him and then moved to the Ravenclaw table.

Over dinner they were both quiet. No one in Ravenclaw suspected a thing; Luna was often quiet. She kept to herself most of the time. But Gryffindor noticed.

"Ooooo Freddie, someone on your mind?" teased Lee. Fred couldn't help it. His face flushed red right up to the roots of his ginger hair. Oliver Wood and Ron soon got in on the action. Fred sighed and blocked out all the teasing.

Over the crowded room and the constant chatter of excited and rather hungry students, Fred and Luna locked eyes. Luna couldn't help it when a grin spread over her pretty face. He had kept his word.

 _He'd seen her at dinner._

 ** _oOo_**

Over the next few weeks, Fred and Luna became closer; but still no one knew, except for the eagle-eyed Ginny. Fred often came to Ginny to talk about Luna; what she liked doing, her favourite food, places she enjoyed going...Ginny and Fred, though years apart in age, became closer than they had ever been. Ginny loved it; she had never really felt close to any of her brothers before. But now it was like they had bonded over one very special silvery-haired, softly spoken, sweet girl.

One Saturday morning, bright and early, Fred awoke to an owl tapping softly at the window pane by his head. Half asleep and still a bit dazed, Fred slipped the window open an inch to take the neatly folded letter from the owl's beak. Sitting back down on his bed, he opened it. As he did, a stream of pretty blue butterflies flew up from the paper and swirled around the room, giving him both a fright and a pleasant surprise. Enchanted paper, he thought, shaking his head with a grin. She's good.

 _Dear Fred,_

 _I know it's very early, and no regular human would ever be awake this early on a weekend. But then, I've never been very regular. I was wondering if you would like to come with me to feed the Thestrals. I haven't seen them in a little while, and I miss them. I will be there, the pale girl in the blue dress._

 _Love, Luna._

 _PS. I'll understand if you don't want to come. It is very early._

 _Love, Luna_. She had used the "L" word. Whether she meant it in the way he wanted or not, Fred's heart skipped a beat, and he immediately got into some respectable looking clothes (admittedly, they had come from the dormitory floor, but they did look clean enough) and slid silently out of the dormitory, carrying his shoes in one hand and his coat in the other.

She was there, just as she had said. She stood with her back towards him, her pretty hair falling in cascades around her shoulders. She wasn't wearing any shoes, and she stood in a pale blue short sleeved dress that fell to her knees in a cloud of chiffon. As he got closer, Fred could hear a gentle, melodic singing voice. She was singing softly in a different language; maybe Gaelic? He couldn't tell. But it was mesmerising.

At the sound of his approaching footsteps, Luna turned and boldly offered him her hand. He took her small pale hand in his and clasped it, and they stood in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"Luna, aren't you cold?" At the question, Luna lifted her face to him and smiled. "It's all relative, I suppose. I was cold before. I guess part of me is still a little cold. But holding your hand makes me feel warmer." She said this matter-of-factly, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Fred laughed softly. "Well, warm as I make you feel, I'm still giving you my coat." Luna leaned in to accept the offered item of clothing. "You didn't have to do that." Fred grinned and brought a look of mock offense to his face. "Are you saying you don't like my chivalrous, completely selfless, gentlemanly manners?"

Luna grinned. "I would never."

Fred watched as Luna threw strips of meat to creatures that he couldn't see. He knew they were there, though, because the meat soon disappeared. It somehow scared him; but he felt safe with Luna there. A jolt of pain ripped through his heart as he made a realisation. "You can see them, can't you, Luna." He saw tears welling like dewdrops in her beautiful grey eyes. Not those eyes again. Someone could drown in there. She nodded slightly.

"My mother died when I was nine. Right in front of me. She tried to create a spell; it backfired and she...didn't make it." Her voice broke slightly, but she composed herself quickly. "It was a long time ago. I miss her every day, but it gets a little easier to bear with every passing hour. Especially...recently."

Fred's heart warmed. He was helping her bear her grief. "How did I not notice you for the last five years?" he murmured. "Oh, I'm not very noticeable," Luna replied, "in fact, I'm quite easy to miss. I like to fade into the background."

Fred took her hands and turned her to face him. "Listen to me, Luna Lovegood. I will only say this once. You are noticeable. You radiate goodness, you have the kindest heart of anyone I know and you are so full of positivity it's almost unbelievable. You do not fade into the background. You are the star. I just wish that everyone else could love you as much as I…" his voice trailed off as Luna's eyes widened and she gasped sharply; and then he realised what he had almost said.

Luna grasped his hands tightly and closed her eyes as Fred leaned his forehead against hers. For a split second, she thought he was going to kiss her.

How long the stood in that position, neither of them knew. Luna stood, waiting for Fred to speak. Fred stood, waiting for the courage to repeat those three words. But then, Fred let out a loud exclamation, making Luna jump out of her skin and completely ruining the atmosphere. "Quidditch! We're playing Ravenclaw in exactly thirty two minutes, and I am not ready! Potter is going to kill me!"

He quickly started to walk away, motioning for her to keep the coat. "We'll talk after the game, Luna, I promise, okay?" Luna nodded quickly and then stood and watched his retreating back. Had Fred Weasley been about to tell her that he loved her? The thought made her heart sing; and she danced and skipped all the way back to the school, as if she were floating in the air.

 _Somebody loved her._

 ** _oOo_**

Fred awoke to the sound of muffled voices in the common room. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was the middle of the night. Who the hell was still up? He sat up in bed; George and Lee had heard as well and had their heads sticking out of the room listening.

"Welcome to the party, Freddie boy," whispered George theatrically, "methinks that something is afoot!" The three of them tiptoed down the spiral staircase. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Freddie?" asked George mischievously. "I think I am, Georgie," replied Fred with a grin. The two of them stepped in front of Lee and burst out of the stairwell with a giant leap, frightening Harry and Ron to death.

"And what exactly is going on at this hour of the night?" demanded Fred in mock superiority. George grinned. "Careful, Freddie. You're starting to sound like Percival." Fred slapped his twin on the back playfully. Then they noticed the expressions on the faces of the two younger boys. Stress, anxiety and...fear.

"Harry? What's going on?" The sudden change in atmosphere was noticeable. Harry held a hand to his scar and suddenly doubled over in pain, letting out a yell that he couldn't keep suppressed. This brought Hermione, Ginny and Neville running down from the dormitories. Harry grimaced and whispered through the pain. "They've got...Sirius...Department of Mysteries...need...to...go," he gasped.

The small group that had gathered looked around at each other and nodded. It was as if some silent decision had been made. Fred was the first to speak. "Right then, Harry. Let's go." Harry looked up and stared at them all, partly as if wondering at their stupidity, and partly in relieved gratefulness that he wasn't going to have to do this alone.

As they all walked silently through the corridors, following the most unnoticed routes presented on the Marauder's Map, Hermione, as always, brought everyone back down to earth with a bang. "How exactly are we going to get there? It's not as if you can just apparate straight in!"

A soft, golden voice behind them replied, "We could fly on the Thestrals." The group spun around to see Luna standing there, still dressed in her silk pyjamas. After recovering from the initial shock, Harry spoke first. "Luna, you don't have to come, you know." Luna smiled; but every person there saw the pain and sadness in that smile and couldn't meet her eyes. Except for Fred. His eyes were filled with understanding.

"You guys are the first real friends I've ever had. If you're going to do something to help someone, then I'm coming too. And I don't need your permission." Fred smiled at her, a broad, relieved, proud smile, and held out his hand. She took the proffered limb gracefully. Fred tucked her arm protectively through his, and the group continued moving. Ginny noticed and smiled softly. Harry and Ron noticed, but wisely kept their thoughts to themselves. George noticed and felt a mixture of emotions; sadness to be losing first place in his brother's life, but thrilled that he looked so happy.

They reached the fringe of the Forbidden Forest. It was dark and foreboding. Luna gripped Fred's arm a little tighter, but she spoke with a strong voice. "They're just beyond that line of trees," she said as she motioned to a cluster of trees about one hundred metres away to their left.

"But...there's nothing here?" George was bemused as he and the majority of the group looked around at what they perceived to be an empty clearing. But then they saw the look on Harry's face as he took in the sight of the magnificent creatures and held out his hand to touch something gently. Luna moved forward to stand next to him. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

Harry's voice almost broke as he asked the next question. "Why can I see them, Luna?" Luna smiled again, that same pained, sad smile. "Thestrals can only be seen by those who have seen death, Harry. My mother died right in front of me, and you...well. You saw both of your parents die in front of you." And she put an arm around Harry's shoulders. Everyone else stood still, giving them a little space and respect.

Then Harry turned around, a determined look on his face. "Right. We better be off then." Neville gave Ginny a leg-up on to a smaller Thestral, giving her a shy smile, which she returned. Harry, Ron and Lee all successfully commandeered their own mounts, after Harry had pointed them in the right direction. Hermione was struggling to lift herself up on to hers, so George gallantly stepped in and lent a much appreciated hand, which earned him a grateful smile from the slightly flustered girl.

Fred offered to help Luna. "I can see them, you know," Luna reminded him softly. Fred gently traced her cheekbone with his thumb. "I know," he said, and he lifted her up and placed her squarely on the back of the Thestral before she could say anything else. Then he jumped up and perched behind her. And before anyone could say anything, they were off, flying through the crisp night air.

Fred rested his chin gently on the top of Luna's head, and she automatically leaned back into him, nestling against his chest. They could have stayed like that forever. Meanwhile, around them, and completely oblivious to this adorable scene, the boys were having some sort of race, while Hermione looked as if she was ready to throw up. When they finally touched down, she got straight down and sat on the ground with her head between her knees to get her breath back and calm her stomach down.

George knelt next to her, genuinely concerned. "You alright there, Hermione?" he asked as he gently laid a hand on her back. She looked up and nodded, offering him her hand. "Pull me up?" George helped her up, holding on to that hand for much longer than was reasonable. She didn't pull her hand away. George saw Fred looking at him, wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively in a teasing manner; he blushed and dropped Hermione's hand.

They all turned to face the matter at hand. Before them lay the Ministry of Magic. An intimidating building, strongly protected from Muggle view, the Ministry was not a place you wanted to be wandering around in the middle of the night. Every footstep echoed, every breath heard. "Okay," said Harry, "we have to find Sirius. He's in here somewhere." They entered the Department of Mysteries and were met by an enormous dark room filled with shelves containing prophecies. Thousands of them. The tall shelves seemed to create a neverending labyrinth.

A cry from Neville brought them to attention. "Hey, Harry. There's one here with your name on it!" Harry rushed over to read the Prophecy. "Neither can live while the other survives," he whispered. Then there was a sudden rush of noise. The loud crack of apparition filled the room. Voldemort must have pulled down the wards. The Death Eaters were here. The group were backed into a circle, surrounded on all sides by Voldemort's loyal servants.

Bellatrix Lestrange, a crazed look in her eyes, a wild expression on her face, taunted Neville about his parents. She was merciless. Neville took it with a sort of calm anger that Fred had never seen before. "Potter," Bellatrix barked, "give me that Prophecy." Harry defiantly refused. "You give me Sirius, and then I'll think about it." It was a stalemate. And then Bellatrix let out peals of emotionless triumphant laughter. "Oh, poor, dear, wee little Potter. Missing the dog, are we? He's not here," she sneered, "he was never here. The Dark Lord wanted you to think that. He wanted you to come here and find the Prophecy for him. And just look at you go. Now I'll be taking that," and she attempted to summon it from his grasp, but he anticipated her and cast a shield charm.

Now it was on for young and old. They split up and ran for their lives. Fred felt Luna's hand slip from his grasp and then she was gone. Shelves were crashing down around them as Death Eaters cast all manner of curses at them. "Avada Kedavra!" "Crucio!" "Rictusempra" "Expelliarmus!" Verbal and non verbal curses alike were coming from every direction. A Death Eater Fred recognised as Antonin Dolohov appeared in front of him. "Petrificus Totalus!" yelled Fred without thinking. Across the narrow hallway, he saw Luna duelling expertly with Lucius Malfoy. She was alive. But he couldn't dwell on that for too long, because the next barrage of curses was coming his way.

Then, out of nowhere, the Order members began arriving. "Harry!" yelled Sirius, and rushed to the aid of his godson. Bellatrix cackled with evil glee. "Hello there, dog," she jeered. "Better a dog than a snake," countered Sirius as he cast non verbal curses at his cousin.

The fighting had intensified, and the scene was a war zone. Rubble lay everywhere, along with the unconscious bodies of Death Eaters and Order members alike. Ministry officials who were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time were lying lifeless on the floor.

Luna looked at the carnage around her. She was running out of energy and strength. Sh searched for Fred, trying to make sure he was alright. That was the important thing. But she couldn't find him. Her eyes searched the room in a frightened panic. She didn't want to die here alone, without him. Lucius advanced threateningly, wand raised. She sensed a Killing Curse was coming her way. She had to think fast. What could she do? Her mind went blank. Well, she thought. Here goes nothing.

 _"ALTUM SOMNUM!"_

A loud noise, a blinding light, and then... _darkness._

 ** _oOo_**

Days went by. Then weeks. Luna lay in the hospital wing, breathing, but unconscious. It was a confusing case. Madam Pomfrey was at a complete loss with remedies. Because...there was nothing wrong with her. Luna was in perfectly good health. A few cuts and scrapes, easily fixed with bandages; but that was all. She was just...asleep. And so, she lay there. Visitors trickled in to leave her cards and chocolates and gifts, but they never stayed for long. How long can one sit by the bed of a girl who can't speak back to you?

Fred stayed. Fred always stayed. He sat with her whenever he could. After class, through the night, at meal times; he even took his homework up there now. And he talked to her. He told her everything. He described his family and his home, he told her about what was happening at school, the latest pranks that had been played on Slytherin, the Quidditch scores; he just kept talking. Because he knew if he stopped, he would have to face the fact that maybe she wasn't coming back. And he couldn't bear that.

One night, Fred sat in the common room late. He was the last one awake. He just could not sleep. Deep in thought, staring blankly into the glowing embers of the fire, he was startled by Ginny stepping out of the stairwell. "I thought you might be down here," she said softly, and she snuggled up next to her brother on the couch. Fred laid his head on his little sister's shoulder, closed his eyes and sighed. That sigh said more to Ginny than words ever could.

"She might be alright, you know, Freddie," Ginny said softly. A sob came from her shoulder. "But she might not," he replied, broken. And then the flood of emotion came pouring out, and Ginny just held Fred as his body convulsed with sobs. "I never...got to tell her…" Ginny tightened her grip on her brother to try and give him a little more comfort. "Trust me, Fred. She knows."

And that was how the two of them stayed all night. Fred clutching on to Ginny for dear life, Ginny with her arms wrapped protectively around her grieving older brother. George found them like that in the morning and gently pulled Fred away. "Come on, Freddie boy. You need a shower and some breakfast. No arguments," he said quickly, as Fred began to argue. Grudgingly, Fred allowed himself to be ushered into the bathroom. Hot water really did feel good.

After breakfast, Fred made his way, as per usual, up to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey smiled at him as he entered and gave him a nod of greeting. He sat down by Luna's bed and took her small hand in both of his. "I can only stay a few minutes today, Luna," he said sadly. "I have Quidditch practice; Harry has been pretty understanding, but I can't afford to be missing any more practices. I'll lose my touch," he said with a half-smile. He dropped a gentle kiss on her head as he stood, and left her with his usual parting words, in the hope that one day they might come true.

 _"I'll see you at dinner."_

On his way out, Madam Pomfrey stopped him. "Fred, may I just ask, did you manage to hear the spell Luna cast before it backfired?" Fred furrowed his brow as he tried to remember. "I'm ninety nine percent certain it was altum somnum," he finally replied. Madam Pomfrey's face was hard to read. "Thank you, Fred. I'll see you again next time you come back." She hadn't wanted to tell him that finally there was a ray of hope. It wouldn't do to build up his hopes only for them to come crashing down. Altum Somnum. Deep Sleep. There was a possibility of an antidote. She got to brewing.

 ** _oOo_**

The entire school was now gathered in the Great Hall for dinner. Ginny had managed to convince Fred to join them for dinner with the rest of the school. Dumbledore got up to speak his usual pre-dinner speech, and then the feast began. Fred was actually glad he'd come down. He'd forgotten how amazing dinner at Hogwarts was. Then the enormous double doors of the Hall opened.

The entire school fell silent in shock. There, standing upright, looking radiant, was Luna. Fred felt himself gasp. He stood up in a daze. Staring straight into her eyes, he felt his own begin to water.

Luna saw Fred stand. An entire school of people, but she only saw one. He looked straight into her heart with those eyes. It was as if she was completely open. All her walls were gone. And she let him straight in. For a few seconds she stood rooted to the spot. And then she ran like she had never run before. She flung her arms around his neck, and, not caring that they were the centre of the whole school's attention right now, they found each other's lips in a crushing embrace. The whoops and cheers of the other students melted away, and Luna let the warmth of that kiss take hold of her. So this is what kissing felt like.

Fred held her like he would never let her go. When they finally broke apart, he spoke. "Luna, I have something I need to tell you." Luna smiled, her heart full of happiness at Fred's next words. "I love you, Luna. I really, really love you. I thought I'd lost you and that was a thought I couldn't bear." His voice broke and he buried his face in her neck, holding her tightly.

"You saved me, Fred. You remembered my spell. Madam Pomfrey knew what potion to make because you remembered the spell. I'm only here because of you." She held his head in her hands, then stood on her tiptoes to gently kiss him again. "And besides, I had to come here tonight. You told me to."

Fred was momentarily confused. Luna laughed. "You don't remember?" She grinned at him, before taking a seat next to him at the Gryffindor table after getting Dumbledore's nod of approval.

He took her hand in his and gently kissed the delicate limb. He smiled softly at her. "Of course I remember."

 _"I'll see you at dinner."_

* * *

 ** _The writer would like to thank you for taking the time to read, comment and vote in this contest_**


	7. The law of attraction

**Story title: The Law of Attraction**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Pairing: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy**

 **Summary: Strange things are afoot at Hogwarts, and it's up to Head Boy Draco and Head Girl Hermione to discover why people's fantasies are coming to life!**

 **Beta love to my beta who shall remain anonymous until after the reveals**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

A clown ambled into the Advanced Arithmancy classroom in the middle of lecture and handed out balloon animals. Most students accepted their hand-shaped poodles and giraffes with nary a glance from their parchment—for this was Hogwarts, after all, and the peculiar was merely part and parcel of their lives.

Later that afternoon, students waded through the first-floor corridors to get to class. Galleons rained down from the ceiling, filling the walkways with shiny gold coins up to their waists. There was utter pandemonium at first as people stuffed every available pocket with loot. They quickly realized the Galleons were fake—and not only that but were made of chocolate. The rest of the day was marked with cranky moods as everyone's sugar levels crashed; though the House Elves had never been more chipper with the amount of chocolate-stained uniforms awaiting their eager, toiling hands.

Over chicken and ham pie, not one but three Donoghan Tremletts—the swoon-worthy bass player for the Weird Sisters—had declared their undying love to various young girls in the Great Hall. It was only then that students suspected something strange was afoot.

Naturally, it fell upon the Head Girl and Head Boy to determine the cause of these goings-on. As the Headmaster put it, "I have the utmost confidence the two of you can put a stop to whatever mischief this is. So, get on with it, and do let me know if it's just another megalomaniac uprising, will you?" Then, he popped a lemon-flavored lolly in his mouth and went on his merry way.

oOo

Later that afternoon, the two Heads—one brunette, one blond—conferred.

"Could it be some kind of curse?" asked the brunette as she jotted down notes. "You think perhaps a latent Dark spell has been unleashed?"

The blond emitted an undignified snort. "Really, Granger? You really think a hallway full of milk chocolate was brought on by Dark magic?"

Hermione Granger shrugged. "You'd think so, too, if you're lactose intolerant." She stepped back and planted a fist on her hip. "Anyway, you're hardly any help, Malfoy!"

Draco Malfoy leaned back on the edge of the counter and examined his perfect cuticles. "I'm working on a list of suspects."

She rolled her eyes. "Saying Harry and Ron's names over and over again won't make them guilty."

"If I think it, it will happen," he said with a flourish of his fingers. "It's called the law of attraction. Haven't you ever read The Secret?" He tutted. "Pick up a book once in a while, Granger, for Merlin's sake. You're supposed to be a model student." Malfoy pushed off the counter of their shared kitchenette and sauntered through their cozy living area to the exit.

"And just where the hell are you going?!"

He graced her with a brilliant smile—though the glint in his silver eyes did something to her insides. Indigestion, likely.

"I'm off to fulfill my duty, Granger. One of us has to figure this out—and, as usual, the brunt of responsibility falls on my manly shoulders."

With a huff, she marched to his side. Her parchment of notes was rolled in her hand. She swatted it at her fellow Head's irksomely broad shoulders. "Don't hurt yourself trying to be a martyr. My shoulders are just as capable of handling burdens as yours."

"I'm sure they are," Malfoy teased. He reached into the space between them to wipe imperceptible dust off her shoulders; she whacked his hands away with an irritated tsk.

"Why don't I start interrogating the usual suspects,"—she straightened her robe—"while you slink off in the shadows, where you're most comfortable, to look for clues?"

"All right," he replied. A lascivious grin tugged at the corner of his lips. "You go have a chat with your best friends, and I'll figure out what's going on." He stepped through the threshold, leaving her suspended between outrage and indignation. At least, that was the most logical reason for the sudden heat in her cheeks. She poked her head out as he progressed down the hall. As Malfoy disappeared around the corner, he called over his shoulder, "I'll come by your room before supper. I'm sure I'd have solved the mystery by then!"

She stomped down the hall in the opposite direction, biting back an aggravated growl.

oOo

"What do you know, Harry Potter?" Hermione squinted at her best friend.

Harry's eyes were bright and rounded underneath his glossy spectacles. His lips were lifted in a soft, serene smile. "Know about what?" he asked sweetly.

What a load of bollocks.

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Gods, she could only imagine Malfoy's triumphant smirk when he found that Harry was involved in this nonsense after all. "All right, out with it!" she snapped. "What's with all the weird happenings around the castle?"

Harry shrugged one shoulder.

She stepped into his personal space until a millimeter separated the tips of their noses. "Listen here, Harry." Her voice dropped to a frigid level. "You're going to tell me what the hell is going on, or else."

He gulped and blinked at her with trepidation. "Or else, what?" he whispered.

The tail of her eyebrow twitched. Quickly, Harry divulged his secret.

After he spilled his guts, Hermione trudged back to her room. It was nearly suppertime—Malfoy would be arriving at her bedroom door soon. She needed as much time to thicken her skin if she was to withstand his triumphant gloating.

She was in her room for a quarter hour when there was a rapping at her door. She opened it and found a smirking Malfoy just beyond the threshold.

"Granger." His voice caressed her name. "I've been looking for you."

oOo

As he entered the Room of Requirement, Draco noted that he simply must congratulate Rhonda Byrne in the efficacy of the methods outlined in her self-help book—projecting thoughts into the universe truly did produce spectacular results.

Steam billowed from six large cauldrons, filling the long room with a cotton haze. Rows of small glass vials filled a rectangular table. Some vials were empty; others were filled with a pearly violet potion. Standing over the vials were two knuckleheads whose voices were raised in argument.

Draco scoffed. "I knew it!" He pointed his wand at the Boy Wonder and his Sidekick Extraordinaire. "What the hell are you two doing?"

Potter and Weasley snapped to attention. Potter groaned into his hands while Weasley sneered, "Merlin, not you, too!"

Potter nudged his friend in the rib. "Better him than Hermione," he mumbled. "That's what I'm saying, Ron! She knows what we're doing, and it's only a matter of time before she comes here! She says that if she finds our lab before we 'clean up our mess,' we better have a jar picked out to live out the rest of term."

"What's she going to do,"—Weasley's voice dropped—"Transfigure us into beetles?" He and the Scarred Marvel shared worried glances.

"And just what is going on here?" Draco asked, offended at being forgotten.

As they hurriedly packed up the vials and cauldrons, the Idiots explained. "Fred and George have been upping the prices on their Patented Daydream Charms, you see. So, we thought we'd make our own versions!" Potter glanced at him sheepishly. "We may have added a bit too much Wormwood in the last batch. Caused random fantasies to come to life all over the castle."

Draco sniffed the air—and recoiled at the realization. "Bloody hell, with the amount of Wormwood you put in, it's amazing the Forbidden Forest isn't high on your Daydream potion!" He huffed. "So, you say Granger knows what you're up to now?"

They nodded.

With a victorious grin, he chuckled. "Perfect! I can't wait to tell her, 'I told you so!'" He waved over to them. "Er, make sure to get rid of all this, will you? I've got a Head Girl to annoy!"

oOo

Draco pounded on the heavy wooden door. It creaked open; Granger peeked through the narrow crack with suspicion.

"Finally. Granger," he crooned, drawing out the first syllable of her name. Smug superiority colored his tone as he anticipated her reaction to his news. "Oh, I do hope you won't be terribly disappointed about this."

She rolled her eyes as she pulled the door open to admit him. "Well, I wouldn't say I was disappointed—just taken by surprise. But just hurry up this time, all right? I'm expecting someone to come by very soon."

Draco glanced around. The room was usually tidy whenever he passed by her open door and caught a glimpse of the cozy space. Not this evening, though.

His eyes flicked from the rumpled bedsheets to the Head Girl's disheveled curls. He pressed his lips together to keep a covetous snarl from escaping. After a moment, he managed to say, "I apologize. I'll keep my gloating brief so as to not keep you from your company."

Granger's eyes darted over his face; then over his shoulders, down his torso. Lingered over his pants—he shifted uneasily at her assessing gaze over that region—all the way to his dragonhide loafers. When her eyes pulled up to his face once again, her cheeks were as deep red as the royal rubies.

"Erm—Malfoy—" She coughed. "No! I mean, you're not—I was just—What are you doing here?" Her fingers flew up to her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. "I told you I'd come here before supper to rub it in your face when I figured out what was going on—which I did, by the way. I was totally right, it was,"—he threw his hands up in the air in bewilderment as he glanced at her cheeks—"I'm sorry, but why are you so red?"

Granger sputtered. She cleared her throat and she opened her mouth—needlessly, it seemed, as the answer to Draco's question waltzed through the open doorway.

"All right, I'm back," the intruder said. His white shirt was unbuttoned down to his sternum, and the ends of his undone, green-striped tie hung over his shoulders like a stole.

Draco's jaw fell when he recognized the new arrival. Giddiness bubbled in his chest as he leered at the mortified brunette. "Oh, Granger," Draco admonished.

His doppelganger gazed at them haughtily. "What's this?" He folded his arms over his chest. "Granger, I know you can't get enough of me, but really, I'm not one to share."

Granger crumpled to the floor with a horrified moan. Draco burst out with laughter.

"Oh, gods," he wheezed as he fought to control his diaphragm. "This—is just—oh, you never fail to surprise me, Granger!" Draco strolled around his double. "Interesting. Is this really how you see me?" He evaluated Fantasy Draco's physique—shoulders a tad bit wider than his own above a toned torso with unblemished skin. Draco smirked. "You know, I have a scar right here." He traced his finger from his right collarbone to below his left nipple where the apex of his heart thudded against his chest.

Still curled up on the floor, Hermione glanced up. Her eyelids lifted in surprise and her lips parted infinitesimally.

"Hey!" yelped Fantasy Draco. He pulled his shirt wider to reveal a newly-formed scar on his chest.

"That's almost like it," Draco murmured. He pinned her down with a heated gaze. "You know, for accuracy's sake, you could evaluate the scar for yourself," he said carefully. "You appreciate precision, and I'm always supportive of my fellow students' endeavors in the pursuit of knowledge." He flashed her a grin in challenge.

It must have stirred her inner Gryffindor; after a deep breath, she straightened up and met his gaze unblinkingly.

"Granger," Fantasy Draco whined as his head swiveled between her and the real Draco. "Oh, come on!"

"Oh, sod off!" Granger said with a flap of her wrist.

Fantasy Draco flickered out of existence with an incensed huff.

Silence briefly followed his departure. Then, Draco closed the distance between them. "So,"—he began—"what would you like first? Gloating? Or,"—he brushed his knuckles over her cheekbone—"a lesson in anatomical correctness?"

Her cheeks glowed once again—but it was nothing compared to the heat in her gaze. "Dealer's choice," she whispered.

Draco chuckled. "All right." He dropped his hand, only to grasp both of hers. "Why don't we take care of this pesky Daydream Charm knock-off—I'd hate for any more of your Fantasy Dracos to interrupt us,"—she rolled her eyes but stayed quiet—"And once we're done dealing with the Wonder Twins, we can come back here,"—he lowered his head so his lips grazed hers like a whisper—"and I can show you that the real thing is much better than any fantasy."

Granger's eyes flashed with passion and mischief and defiance. "You're on."

* * *

 **The writer would like to thank you for taking the time to read, comment and vote in this contest**


	8. Tricks on tricks on tricks

**Title: Tricks on Tricks on Tricks**

 **Rating: T**

 **No Warnings Required**

 **Summary: The twins are up to some mischievous pranks, particularly when they get a brunette involved.**

 **Beta love to my beta who shall remain anonymous until after the reveals**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"I've got it mate! I snatched the recipe! This'll be brilliant!"  
"I don't know Fred, this seems a bit odd," George started.  
"Ah, but that's what makes it so genius! It's so daft that it will have to work!" Fred exclaimed.  
"Seems like a prank that can go horribly wrong, " George began, but then: "On second thought, you're right Freddie. It does sound brilliant!"

The twin boys made their way to the potions lab to start brewing their concoction. "Ey, Freddie, you know we have to brew two potions in order for this to work, right?" George asked.

"Georgie, Georgie. There are two potions and two of us. C'mon now. Don't make me the smart one mate!" Fred said with a wink. George rolled his eyes, "Which one do you want then mate?"

Fred mocked being deep in thought before announcing "Wiggenweld!"  
George scoffed at him, "Ey, I see how it is! Leave me with the difficult one! Perhaps I'll just slip a bit of mine into your drink!"  
"You would miss me too much," Fred said shoving his brother. The boys began gathering their ingredients, not noticing the shadow that has been lurking outside the lab door this entire time.  
"Good thing we nicked this book from Potter, huh, I would have never been able to make a Draught of Living Death without it. These written out instructions are genius!" George yelled. Fred only shook his head and finished gathering ingredients for his Wiggenweld Potion.

"Okay, added the asphodel. Now to stir it twice clockwise, er, counterclockwise. No, no, clockwise. I am right. Let me just dump in this sloth brain now. Get all that brain juice in there. Brilliant."  
"Georgie quit muttering to yourself about sloth brains. I'm trying to brew this and it isn't easy," Fred grumbled to his brother. George laughed, "Ha! You think yours is difficult mate! You should try juicing these Sopop-popo-horous beans. I can hardly say the word let alone juice them!"

Fred glared at his brother, "I wouldn't call your attempt at saying 'sopophorous' - oh, forget it, Georgie. Just get to brewing. You've distracted me and I cannot remember how many lionfish spines I've added in. This potion has to turn so many damn colors I can't keep up. This is quite a stressful prank. Better be worth it or I want a refund!"

"Freddie, was that a shadow I saw? No one else is up here, right?" George asked completely ignoring his brother's current displeasure. Fred sighed and walked over to the potion's lab door, peeked into the corridor and closed the lab door. "Didn't see a thing. Must be the sopophorous fumes getting to your head, Georgie."

George mocked laughter, "Good thing I've only got a couple more stirs on this and my draft will be complete. How's your coming?"  
Fred glared at his brother, "Only has to simmer for a bit longer and they will have to cool."  
The two boys looked at other and burst into laughter, the realization of what they were doing dawning upon them.

A thought dawning on him, George turned to his brother who was now moving his Wiggenweld potion off the heat. "Freddie, are we going to use this on both our women or are we just going to do one? While I am in full favor of playing this trick on my woman, she might kill me and honestly, it was your idea. I think we should just go for your girl, mate."  
Fred laughed at his brother while nodding, "Fine, fine. Abandon me, I see how you are! You little git. You just want to throw me under the train! Well, that's fine. Would only be funny the first time anyway. After that, it just seems to lose effect. Like twins - first born is always better."  
"Ey!" George yelled and the twins ensued in a near-fake wrestling match.  
The boys broke apart laughing and decided to gather their concoctions and clean their mess. With a wave of their wands, the potions lab look untouched (except for the few missing ingredients that is).

The boys made their way down to the Great Hall. They had flasks in the robe pockets and ready to commence the pranking. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and immediately jumped into the conversation acting like nothing was going on. A very suspicious Hermione chimed in, "Where were you boys earlier? We missed you in charms." Fred and George looked at each other. "Sick," they both said in unison.

"Old Georgie here had one too many butterbeers if you know I mean," Fred said with a wink at Hermione. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and joined back into the conversation of the table. Fred waited until Hermione was properly distracted by the conversation and poured just a tiny of his draught into her juice. No sooner had Fred pocketed the flask when there was a huge explosion at Ravenclaw's table. It appeared that Seamus Finnigan was trying to impress one of the Ravenclaw ladies and it did not go so well. The twins turned back to their table roaring with laughter. George leaned into Fred and whispered, "Did you do it?"

Fred winked and nodded his head towards Hermione who was taking a drink of her juice now. The boys nearly bouncing with anticipation became confused when she was still awake and had no noticeable effects. Hermione noticed the boys staring at her peculiarly. "What? Is something the matter?" she questioned. The boys looked at each other in disbelief before looking back at her, "No, nothing at all," they said while taking a drink of their own juice. Fred had hardly set his cup down before he was asleep.

George looked stunned for only a brief second before catching on to what Hermione had done. "You? Did you switch the cups? Did you make that happen down there with Finnigan to distract us both so you could do it?" Hermione only nodded.

George, looking further confused, "but how? How did you know?"

Hermione smirked, "I came looking for you during Charms. I was beginning to worry about you both. I was nearing the potion's lab when I could hear part of your conversation. I eavesdropped a few moments longer, just to be sure, but I knew Fred was plotting against me."  
George could not contain his laughter and he tried to straighten out his sleeping brother. "The poor bloke. All he wanted was a kiss! He's been feeling a bit nervous since officially asking you out and thought this would be an excellent way to diffuse the tension."  
"Or get us detention," Hermione chimed.  
George laughed, "Come on this. Let's get this heavy bloke back to our common room before we decide how we're going to make him suffer.

Once they had Fred's sleeping body situated in the common room they began discussing ideas.  
Hermione gave her best mischievous grin while pitching her idea, "We tell him that I tried to wake him with a kiss using the Wiggenweld potion and it did not work. We will tell him that we had to get someone else to do it."

George's eyes lit up, "I like where this is going, Hermione. I knew you and Fred would make a perfect pairing. Now we just need someone particularly nasty to say they did it. Normally, I would vote Filch but not even Fred is daft enough to believe that."

Hermione nodded, "Who do we know that is daft enough to actually do it but is someone that Fred would freak about?"  
"Finnigan," they both said together.  
George and Hermione laughed and high-fived as they discussed the details of their plan.  
They were soon interrupted by Ron who was examining Fred in his sleeping state. Looking at Hermione and George, Ron swallowed hard before saying, "I think you guys better come look. Something doesn't seem right here."

They both got up to see what Ron was referencing. Hermione leaned in close and Fred quickly swept in and kissed her. Hermione resisted the initial urge to scream before relaxing into Fred's warm and inviting kiss.  
"What in the bloody hell is this?" George yelled.  
Fred laughed breaking away from Hermione, "Ron filled me in on Hermione's plan, so I only faked taking a drink so she would fall for it. I had to reverse the reverse prank!"  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course. You Weasley's stick together."  
"Keep up those good pranking skills and you'll be a Weasley before long," George said.  
"Ahh!" Fred chimed in, "That reminds me! Hermione, there is something I've been meaning to ask you…."

* * *

 **The writer would like to thank you for taking the time to read, comment and vote in this contest**


	9. Peppermint

**Story Title: Peppermint**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: Draco and Hermione**

 **Characters: Hermione, Draco, Ron, Harry, Parvati, Neville, Crabbe, Madam Pomfrey.**

 **Summary: Due to a potions accident Draco falls in love with Hermione, but is it just the potion? Or is it fate?**

 **Beta love to my beta who shall remain anonymous until after the reveals**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Hermione, wake up!", I hear a voice calling for me but I'm so warm and comfortable I don't want to move.

"HERMIONE!" Slowly opening my eyes I look around and see students rushing to get ready.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep doing my homework. Thank you Parvati."

"Don't thank me just yet, Hermione. We may be late," Parvati answers.

Jumping out of bed, papers and quills go flying everywhere. Leaving them strewn around I grab my robes and rush to the bathroom. After getting dressed and brushing my teeth, I try to comb my mop of hair. Not wanting to mess with it too much, I pull it up in a ponytail. Walking out of the bathroom the room is empty, I grab my books and make my way to the stairs.

Thankfully Harry and Ron are waiting for me at the bottom of the staircase. "Hurry up Hermione we are going to be late," Ron yells.

"Since when do you care about being late?" Harry and I say in unison.

"Since they moved Potions to first class, you know how Snape gets," Ron replies while handing me a blueberry muffin. Walking out the portrait we make our way to the potions classroom. Taking the last bite of my muffin, we round the corner and I bump into none other than Draco Malfoy. My books fly out of my hands and I stumble back into Ron, who catches me before I fall." _Shove off_ , Malfoy!" Ron hisses.

" _Maybe_ Granger should _watch where she's going,_ " Draco replied coolly.

Ron pulls out his wand, but I quickly jump in front of him. "He's not worth it," I whisper.

Taking Ron by the arm, Harry and myself pull him into the potions classroom and take our seats. Looking around I note all the different potion ingredients Snape had out on the table.

I see ashwinder eggs, rose thorns, powdered moonstone, pearl dust, sandalwood bark, and morning dew. All common ingredients for the Amortentia Potion.

Professor Snape, as if on cue, says "Today we are going to be making the love potion called Amortentia, which is known to smell like your true love. One drop will you have you falling in love. So let's do be careful, please." Snape says, staring Neville down.

At Snape's words the students rose and started gathering ingredients. I was paired with Harry, as usual, and we began making quick work. Looking at the board I read the instructions:

"In you cauldron you will add 2 cups of morning dew. Bring to a boil, then turn heat to a simmer

Next place in 8 rose thorns and stir 6 times clockwise and 2 times counterclockwise. Let simmer for 5 minutes. Will turn a lovely purple color.'"

I write those instructions down on my parchment so I don't have to keep looking up; then look at the rest. This potion should be easy for me.

"Then add in ¼ cup powdered moonstone, and 3 scoops of pearl dust. Turn heat back up and let boil for 2 minutes. Will turn a shimmery purple color. Next you will want to add in your 4 ashwinder eggs. Stir 12 times counterclockwise. Drop in your 3 slivers of sandalwood bark,"

Harry next to me is writing the ingredients down too, he has learned to study them more so he knows how to make it the next time.

"Once added steam should come swirling off and it will be a beautiful purplish pink shade with mother of pearl sheen."

I measure and add in the morning dew, watching Harry get the rose thorns ready. After a few minutes the dew starts boiling and I grab the rose thorns and drop them in. Counting the stirs in my head, I get to 6, switch rotations, and count to 2. While waiting for the potion to simmer, I look around the room. Snape, of course, is hovering over Neville who is frantically stirring his potion that is slowly turning black.

Looking past Neville I can see Draco bent over his potion and a single drop of sweat is running down his head. He looks up at me and staring into those blue eyes I can't help but to think how cute he is. "OMG, no Hermione! Don't think like that!" I tell myself.

I glance back at our potion and see it simmering, so I add in the moonstone, and pearl dust Harry had ready. Leaning close to Harry I whisper "Check out Neville," Sneaking a peek he looks over just in time to see Neville's pot break and for him to turn a lovely shade of red.

Snickering he turns back "Poor Neville," he whispers.

Adding in the ashwinder eggs I stir 12 times and finally drop in the sandalwood bark. The potion turns a beautiful pink purplish color with a beautiful sheen and pink swirls start coming off the top, which means we did it right.

I grab a ladle to start putting it into a bottle. As soon as I scoop it out Malfoy comes up behind me and slams his hand on the table. I jump and see he's eating his stupid green apple. "Malfoy, don't you know your not supposed to eat in here?"

He just laughs and puts the apple up to his mouth, and I happen to see that a few drops of the Amortentia had fallen onto it! Before I could stop him he takes a bite. Instantly his face changes.

He looks at me and smiles sweetly. "Hermione, did you know you have beautiful eyes? They are the color of chocolate mixed with caramel." he blurts out.

Crabbe, who is standing beside him gasps and shouts "You think the mudblood has pretty eyes?!"

Out of the corner of my eye I see Ron trying to make his way through the crowd of people that had gathered around us. But before anyone knew what was happening Draco punched Crabbe in the nose. _Hard_.

All we hear is a loud crack. Draco, cradling his hand stands menacingly over Crabbe.

Snape, hearing the scuffle runs over and shouts "What is going on here?"

"It's Malfoy Professor, he got some Amortentia on his apple and ate it. Can I take him to the hospital wing?" I reply.

"I suppose Miss Granger, tell Madam Pomfrey I sent you." Gathering my bag I grab Draco's arm and we make our way out.

Before rounding the corner I hear Snape saying "Episkey" and the sound of Crabbe's nose being set back into place.

Walking to the hospital wing Draco can't stop talking, saying things he never would have said before. "I will hex him. No one talks about my Hermione like that."

"Madam Pomfrey!" I shout when we reach the hospital wing. Hearing a shuffle of feet I see her coming out of her office. "Malfoy took some Amortentia, is there anything we can do?"

"Unfortunately not Miss Granger, it just needs to wear off. Bring him over to the bed and he can sleep it off. I'll give him a calming draught," Walking Draco over to the bed, I try to gently get him to sit down.

He however, has other plans. "Hermione don't listen to him, your brains makes him scared of you," he says while pacing.

"One day everyone will see you like I do," Finally Madam Pomfrey brings over some of the draught, giving him a small dose. Before taking a seat he grabs me in a tight hug and whispers "I love you Hermione" then collapses on the bed.

Seeing the look on my face, Madam Pomfrey looks at me saddened. "I'll bring you a chair."

 **oOo**

 **Later that day**

"Parchment….t...t...treacle tart...Herrrmyohneee."

Coming to I look over and see Draco thrashing in his sleep. I stand up, stretching. I must have fell asleep I tell myself. Walking over to Draco, I touch his hand and he instantly calms. Slowly he starts coming to, finally noticing it's me, he jerks his hand away and says "Granger, what are you doing here. Don't touch me."

"Well Malfoy, if you must know due to your carelessness you ingested some Amortentia. I had to bring you to the hospital wing. But now that you are awake, I'm leaving," I huff and spin around whipping my hair.

"T...ttttt...treacle tart," Malfoy mutters.

"What's that?" I whisper.

"You smell like treacle tart, and parchment."

Suddenly as if he had an epiphany Draco slowly makes his way off the bed and over to me.

"While making my Amortentia I smelled it. It smelled of treacle tart, and parchment. There is just one more smell I can't place." he whispers looking deep into my eyes. He leans down and kisses my lips, finally when he breaks the kiss he says " _That's it. Peppermint_."

* * *

 _ **The writer would like to thank you for taking the time to read, comment and vote in this contest**_


	10. Quarantined

**Title: Quarantined**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: humor/ suspense**

 **Characters: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Madam Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall**

 **Summary: All returning "eighth years" are required to assist a professor, It was all going well. When on a average day in potions, disaster struck.**

 **Beta love to my beta who shall remain anonymous until after the reveals**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Severus Snape glowered at the piece of parchment that was handed to him. His ire was on the rise that he almost missed the newly appointed headmistress address him.

"Severus?" His only reply was to throw a deathly glare at the Scotswoman. She simple shook her head. "I take it you are unhappy with you're specially appointed student assistant?"

"Obviously." He growled.

"Let me conclude the meeting," Severus glances around the table at the annual staff meeting to see mostly happy faces as they stared down at the similar pieces of parchment in their hands. The sound of his blood rushing in his ears made him not hear the dismissal. He did noticed the rustle of fabric and the scent of heather and warm vanilla that he always associated with the elder Gryffindor swirl around him as she sat next to him, and adjusted her tartan robes. "Now that we are alone, you may air your grievances. I suspect though, I can guess them all." Severus, seemingly calmer at the moment gestured for her to continue. "You are angry that SHE was chosen." He nodded. "You are perturbed because of her house." Severus gave no response as she continued "You are exasperated because she is being used to better you reputation. Something I'm sure you feel is unnecessary. And last but not least you are irate that you have to have a TA at all."

"You do realize you used four different adjectives to describe the same emotion." He said tiredly with a slight bit of humor hinted.

"I am aware." She paused for a moment, smirking slightly. "Severus your survival was nothing short of miraculous, your one hundred percent acquittal was unheard of and you being able retain both your job here and your mastery implausible." Severus threw her a knowing look as she done it again, she simply smirked and continued. "There are still a fair number of the population that feels you deserved to be locked up. This pairing was especially chosen because it will help your reputation in the long run. As a Gryffindor, muggleborn and member of the acclaimed Golden Trio it covers everything a follower of HIM would detest. You being able to work side by side with her would be beneficial to changing the rest of the world's nay sayers."

"I don't see why it's necessary to have their approval, I've never sought to be popular before." Minerva smacked his arm playfully.

"It's not about being popular, its about finally being left alone, isn't that what you ultimately want?"

Severus' shoulders slumped, defeated. "Why is she even returning? Didn't they offer some kind of amnesty program for the students whom fought in the final battle?"

"You should know, that Miss Granger wouldn't dare skip out on her education. She wishes to sit her NEWTS, to not be cheated her opportunity to finish her schooling and the reward of taking them simply because of the war." Severus rolled his eyes, as he stood. "You will be agreeable, won't you?" She asked with a hopeful tone.

"I will attempt to be, but I won't be happy about it." He said with a sigh as he walked out of the room.

Xxx

Hermione walked around the second year potion class, observing the students. But all the while her stomach felt like there were butterflies swarming within. She knew he was watching her every move from behind his desk. He may have had his head down looking over the written reports of the current potion the class was attempting to make. But she knew he was observing her, waiting for her to make a mistake. It was quite a shock for her to find out that they wanted her to TA for potions. But, so was the implementation of the TA program for the returning "eighth years".

She, along with Harry were the most vocal in the trials for Severus Snape. She felt that since he survived, he deserved to find a life free of the terrible burden placed on his shoulders. She shuttered at some of the memories they extracted from him and the ones that the late Dumbledore left with the Gringotts Goblins in the hopes to exonerate Snape, should he have survived or at the very least clear his name so that he could be buried as a hero and not a villain.

And while she knew she would never hear any gratitude from the man, she did hope he would be appreciative to her helping him with his course load. Hermione tried not to let her mind wander too much. The second years were still working with volatile ingredients and they didn't need those kinds of accidents, just because she was gathering wool. It was then she was called quietly by a Hufflepuff. She walked over to offer her assistance. She noticed that Professor Snape looked up at the small commotion, annoyed. Hermione wanted to chuckle at his reaction, but bit her tongue. It reminded her of her neighbor's elderly basset hound. That in his early years would jump up at every little sound and bark. But due to his increased age would simply look up and growl.

After helping the student, she made another pass when her worst fear was in progress. She yelled as she ran forward. It all happened in slow motion, she saw Professor Snape react to alarm and in a blur of black ran to the cauldron in question and threw up a shield over it. He hollered at the class to leave, IMMEDIATELY. Hermione ran through the crowd of students running out of the classroom and tripped on the student whose blunder caused all this. In that moment she heard the professor scream at her to protect herself. She looked up at the caldron to see the shield charm break and the noxious gases started to seep out. She quickly threw up a bubble head charm to protect her from breathing in the possibly poisonous gas. She looked over to her professor whom was also protecting himself as he tried to banish away the destroyed potion.

After that was taken care of he went to the door and magically sealed it shut. With both of them trapped in the classroom. Hermione felt a sense of doom float through her. "Professor?" She asked timidly.

"You will tell me what lead to this."

Xxx

Severus was attempting to grade the essays turned at the beginning of class as Miss Granger began monitoring the brew session. He would scowl at any student whom asked for her assistance. But all in all the moral was up and thus the potions were coming out better since she began assisting with his classes. Not that he would ever mention it to her. It was an average day, a simple stomach suppressant. All the instructions were straight forward with very little prep.

He was making his way through another dreadfully written essay when he heard the witch scream "No, Mr Parks! Stop!" Severus jumped up with a flash and ran to the boy in question and threw a containment shield around the now contaminated potion. He quickly observed the color and consistency of the potion, and knew they only a few moments before it would explode.

"EVERYONE OUT! NOOOWW!" He bellowed loudly as the commotion of 25 students departed the classroom. He watched while the foolish witch ran toward the caldron instead of out the door with the younger students. Then saw her trip over Mr. Parks as he hastily made his way to the exit. "Granger, shield yourself!" He yelled as he saw her wave her wand. Then in those few seconds the containment charm popped and the murky orange gas flowed freely from the caldron. Severus quickly tried to banish the contents away. But the damage was done. He ran to the door and sealed it with the magical seal he made to contain these kind of explosions. Then made his way back to the heart of the room, where he heard the worried tone in his TA's voice.

"Professor?"

"You will tell me what lead to this." He started as he pointed to the now empty caldron.

"I observed Mr. Parks pouring in the poinsettia berries whole into his potion, instead of crushing them." She looked down, disappointment obvious in her stance " it was very straightforward. He must not have been paying attention."

He remembered feeling like that when he first starting teaching. That feeling like it was your fault that student screwed up. "Do not trouble yourself, I have firmly believed that potions should not be part of standard curriculum but a elective for third years and above. Because the younger students tend to be too immature to handle the coursework or have too low of attention span to realize the dangers that reside with potion craft."

"Thanks." Hermione responded humbly, as she realized that he was trying to ease her guilt ridden mind. "So how long are we going to have to wait in here for?"

"Well assuming Mr. Parks' potion was going reasonably well and the only real mistake was the berries. And color of the gas, I'm going to assume at least twenty four hours."

"TWENTY FOUR HOURS!" She squealed in aghast.

"Yes, and I would greatly appreciate you not hitting tones that high in here, many of the containers will crack spilling their valuable ingredients."

While completely befuddled over the length of time being isolated with her professor, she did giggle at his joke. In the month and half of being his assistant. She had come to find that Professor Snape had a rather ironic sense of humor, which she appreciated. "Was the gas fatal? Should we be worried about the contamination?"

"Consider the potion we were brewing today and the ingredients. None of them react that violently together. But with that in mind there is a chance for some rather embarrassing side effect, yes."

"Embarrassing side effects? Like what?"

"What was today's potion? What would be the adverse of what is meant to do? What could be the worst case scenario for us?"

It only took Hermione a few moments of complete thought to realize what was to be their fate. She blushed brightly, "Oh dear Merlin, No!"

"Unfortunately yes. It will be terrible before it will be good."

"But, you said there were a chance at it, so there is a chance we won't sustain any symptoms."

His lack of response made her worry until she heard the frantic knocking on the classroom door that drew her attention away from her wayward thoughts. "Severus! Hermione!" The headmistress yelled. "Are you both alright?!"

"Minerva, calm yourself. There was a explosion. But neither of us are hurt and will have to remain in quarantine for the next day or so." Severus said calmly, leaving out major details, Hermione noticed.

"Oh my. Will you requiring any supplies? I can contact Poppy."

"Yes it would be beneficial to speak with her."

"Hermione, dear. You'll be in good hands. I hope you will be alright for the duration."

"Please, Minerva it's only 24 hours. I believe the young woman can handle herself for that long."

"Well alright, I sent my Patronus for Poppy. I'll be by later for an update."

"Goodbye Headmistress." Hermione said. "I see you kept some tidbits out?" She said to her Professor after the headmistress departed.

"It is unnecessary to give her more to worry about. This has happened in the past will always continue to as long as we are teach students with little respect for the art of making potions. She doesn't need to get worried about what may or may not occur."

It wasn't long before the Matron came to the sealed door. "Severus!"

"Ah Poppy. So we had fun little explosion where poinsettia berries weren't crushed and added to a stomach suppressant. Exposure to the gas was momentarily but still enough to warrant a twenty four hour isolation." He sounded more at ease and less formal with the head of medical wing, then with the headmistress, Hermione observed. Their relationship not simply a working one, if she would gather.

"Oh dear. Things are going to be just frightful soon. I'll send you a supply kit. I'll even add some bananas and biscuits just in case."

"Wait! Soon. You said there was a chance, not a certainty?" Hermione interrupted, paling from the candid comment from mediwitch

Hermione could here laughter from the other side of the door. "You honestly told her there was a chance. You are truly evil, Severus."

"I simply hoped to spare her the embarrassing reality…"

"Until it is coming out from both ends and she mortified! Dear girl, it's going to be hell for you two, but think of it as a bonding experience. And I hope your banishing charm is up to snuff. Because you are going to need it. I'll makes sure there are two of everything in the kit. I'll throw it in the floo in twenty five minutes, and don't worry, I'll erect a barrier and not be in the room when the floo activates."

Professor Snape looked over at the witch, who was looking like she may faint. "Poppy has a very subversive sense of humor. But to be honest, I was trying to spare your feeling. But there is actually very little chance we won't be feeling like we would be wishing for death soon."

It didn't ease her mind any to hear his words but grateful for his honesty. She watched him start to transfigure things in the classroom, turning a piece of fabric, possibly a handkerchief into a privacy curtain and stuck it to the ceiling. Transfigured the front row of tables and benches into small hospital type beds. She watched him work quickly and with purpose. She was grateful for his forthright thinking. "I suspect you can do a banishing charm and a proper silencing charm?"

"I did spend a few months in a tent with boys. I perfected those." She heard Professor Snape chuckle slightly. That was when he made his way over to the floo and activated it. He stepped through and back with a bundle of supplies. Several buckets and basins, a small package of biscuits and bananas. And the most embarrassing part of the kit a large quantity of toilet paper. She walked over and tried to help him separate the care package. She also noticed there were several clean hospitals gowns among the towels she sent over. Which made Hermione blush again. Once the whole kit was separated, Hermione and Snape went to their respective sides of the room and readied their areas for what could only be the worst situation ever.

"I would recommend you change into the gown before your start to feel peakish. You wouldn't want to mess up your clothing." Snape relayed from his side of the curtain.

"Um, yeah. Ok." Was the only eloquent response she could make. Hermione changed quickly and went to work erecting her silencing charm around her space. Then went to find her bag, which she always left in the supply closet. Which was fortunately on her side of classroom. She then transfigured the second row of work benches into a small sitting space. No need to be uncomfortable until they began to feel like they were dying. While she rummaged through her bag, she had noticed that Snape had joined her.

"Miss Granger why didn't you mention you were injured?"

"I'm not…" she started until she saw where he was pointing and saw a rather deep gash in her arm. Just below the sleeve of the gown. "Oh, I hadn't realize. That means my blouse is probably ruined."

He walked over took her arm. "It's quite alright, sir, I'm capable of fixing this." She reached into her charmed book bag and pulled out a piece of flannel, which he snatched up and used aguamenti to dampen it, then pressed it her arm. Which caused her to hiss.

"Hold it there, I'll get some essences Dittany to fix it." He walked to the stores and back. He poured the brown liquid on her arm and she flinched as it started to knit her skin back together. "Since it wasn't taken care of right away, it may leave a small scar."

"What's another one, right?" Hermione said in a mock tone.

"I concur." He noticed the bag and some of the contents she had removed. Noticing that some of it couldn't possibly fit. "Undetectable extension charm?"

"Yes, I learned it fifth year and have used a few times. It's helpful. I have some recreational books in here." She said as she began pulling things out of the bag. And then she chuckled. "And I guess a wizards chess." She looked over to the professor whom was sitting in a rather comfy chair near her own. "I'm not much good at it. But it could help us pass the time before…" she didn't finish the thought. As she handed the box to dark wizard beside her. He set it up, "Professor, May I ask, how many times have you been locked up in this room because of a negligent student?"

"Far too many to count. I've been a teacher for many years now, lots bonehead students. While it has been a few years since one of this magnitude."

"Is this why Madam Pomfrey has a kit like the one she sent us and the floo delivery?"

"Poppy and I have had plenty of experience handling things like this. She is someone I can converse with on a level that is direct and easy. Which makes awkward situations less strenuous." He paused for a moment and then added "That and she has tended to my many physical ailments over the years. There is unspoken respect for one another."

Hermione felt lighter at the thought that while Snape was virtually alone, handling all the things he did. He had a silent partner in the schools Matron.

Xxx

"The key here is to put in as much of your desire to win as you can."

"I still see it as brutal."

"Why? They are pieces of stone that are animated by a spell to make them react. Your timid response, while effective to play the game will never allow you to actually win. Because you are so ardently against doing what needs to be done to win. You are smart enough to take out your opponents, you just chose not to."

Hermione blushed slightly at compliment. He had never referred to her as smart before. She looked down at the board, in her normal mindset she would move her knight to sacrifice for her queen. The more ruthless move would be move her bishop to take out the rook, putting the king in check by her queen. She decided to take the bolder route. "Check." She said proudly.

"Much better." He replied. As he moved his king out of harms way. But only temporarily where in two more strategic moves she managed to smash down the last of Snape's defenses and take the king. "Now, wasn't that more entertaining, then just obliging?"

"Yes, actually." She chuckled slightly. "I guess I could hardly go back to play standard muggle chess."

Snape smirked. "Yes the muggle version does lose it appeal after mastering wizards chess."

"Um, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked meekly.

"Nothing as of yet. But it's only been less than two hours. Are you feeling ill?"

"No, I'm just anxious about all this. I guess I wanted it to happen soon, so that it can be over."

"I can understand that. The waiting is always the worst. This was why I was trying to spare you the nasty particulars."

"No, it's better that I know. I may have hated you for keeping the secret too long. At least now I'm emotionally ready for the torture ahead. And tell me again why making a extra strength version of the potion won't help out in this situation?"

"We have been dosed with a heavy amount of vapor that counters the ingredients of the potion. If we were to consume it, we will feel no more relief because it will become inert. Unless you can come up with a brand new potion not using any of the ingredients in the suppressant that will be equally as effective, then by all means." He said with a bit of his brand of humor mixed in, as he gestured to his store room.

"Sorry. I guess I'm not retaining information because I'm nervous."

"And I wish there was anything I could say to ease the worry. But unfortunately, we will have to deal with this head on. We are as prepared as we can be. I have several vials of pain reliever we can take once we can hold things down a bit and a few nutrient supplements, which will be useful after. And then we will have a slight lengthy stay in the hospital wing after."

She nodded as she took in everything her professor said. And to lighten the foreboding mood. "Would you like to read or something?" Hermione said after pulling out a couple of books from her bag. Snape simply nodded and picked up a random book from the pile. He made a scoffing sound when he saw the title. While British muggle classic, Snape always found this author to be rather barmy. But sat down in his transfigured chair.

They sat in silence for a while, when Snape noticed that his companion was not longer reading, but sitting there fretting with a an open book on her lap.

"What has you so worried?" He asked while smirking when she jumped slightly.

"What isn't there to worry about?" She said with her voice going a bit shrill.

"Yes, but something particular is causing you to fret."

She murmured under breath "damn him and his ever observant eye." Then she looked up at him. "To be honest, it's the impression you'll have of me after. Like you would use this horrible experience to taunt me."

He sat silent for a few moments. "And I'm sure that you'll be glad to run to your friends and share the fact that I had to debase myself in your presence."

"I would never!" She said surely. "I would rather them think we had snogged, rather then the truth." Hermione blushed hard as Snape choked on his saliva.

Then he cleared his throat to change the subject. He began to feel the unsettling feeling in his gut. He looked over at his still embarrassed student and noticed the slight sweat on her brow and the shiver she had. "Damn it's starting." He stood and walked to stand in front of her. "Stand. It's time to run a diagnostic." She stood obediently and he ran the scan. "You have a fever. And I know I'm beginning to feel unwell." The girl look like she was about to cry, but nodded. And went to her side of the room. As he did.

Xxx

Hermione laid back on her cot, all her muscles ached. She had a fair amount of sweat covering her body, and she was exhausted from the toll the illness had taken out on her. She picked up a biscuit and nibbled on it, she was tired of dry heaving, deciding it would be better to throw up something instead of nothing.

She sat up, rather begrudgingly, and took a few timid sips of water. But even that felt like a lead ball in her extremely empty stomach. She groaned as she rolled on to her side and pulled her knees to her chest. Then she set her tempus charm. She wanted to time in between feeling sick and the down time. She was desperate to take a fever reducer, as the chills from the spike in her temperature were not helping with her current predicament.

That was when she glanced over to the curtain. She wondered how Professor Snape was holding up. But she couldn't call out to him because of the silencing charms. She closed her eyes in a vain attempt to sleep, but she felt so awful and was worried that the next round of sickness was coming, kept her from resting fully.

"How long has it been since you last threw up?" The deep, tired tone of her professor startled Hermione when she slightly rolled her head up to see him staring down at her. She checked her tempus charm

"Twenty minutes." She said with husky tone from her abused throat.

"Take one of each." Handing her the fever and pain reducing potions. She gladly took them. "You look like hell, Granger."

She looked at him and noticed that his normal pallor was now a chalky white. His hair looked stringy from sweat. "Well, if I look like hell, you look like death."

He laughed tiredly, "I definitely feel as such." She noticed he had a slight sway in his step.

"How are you standing? I can't even move at the moment."

"I've been periodically dropping the charms to check in on you. I noticed it was silent and came to see if you could take something and hold it down. I just happened to be already up."

"How are you fairing at the moment?" She asked as she sat up, feeling light headed and grabbed another biscuit.

"My bouts of sickness have decreased over the last hour. But I still feel rather unsettled."

Hermione extended the sleeve of biscuits at Snape. "Want to nibble? Maybe put something in your stomach while you have the strength." He took the offered foodstuff and carelessly plopped on the foot of her bed.

"I shouldn't have done that. However will I get back up." He said with his deadpan voice, but it was still humorous.

"I'll kick you off, if you think it would help any." She said in mock seriousness.

"Doubtful. Since I don't think you'd have the strength to move me." He struggled a bit but finally got back up, even if he was swaying like a tree in wind.

"It was the thought that count." She said as he staggered back to his side of the curtain. He didn't reply, just threw her a lazy version of his most terrifying stares.

Xxx

It was the longest day that either of them had ever had. The cramps in their stomachs were hard to ignored. Their throats raw from regurgitating. They're bodies ached from the fever and expelling the now nothing from their stomachs.

But when their self imposed isolation was done. Snape broke the seal on the door and they slowly made their way to the Hospital wing for all the proper care the Matron could give. Since the thought of the effects from traveling by floo on their abused stomachs didn't sound at all appealing.

As they were walking to the hospital wing Snape had to ask, "Why didn't you leave with the other students?"

Hermione turned and then looked down, slightly embarrassed. "I suppose I wasn't thinking. I guess I wanted to help, but that was foolish."

"Help, with what?"

"I felt responsible for the blunder and my natural response was to try and help. I've been known to stick my nose in to other people's problems. It's honestly a character flaw on my part." Snape simply made a tsk sound as a response.

"Well I'd have to say you managed to hold your own during this whole ordeal. Take pride in that. You could have been sniveling like a home sick first year."

"Oh no, there was plenty of sniveling on my end, sir. Even called out for my mummy a few times."

This elicited a chuckle from Snape. "Severus."

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermione asked confused.

"I suppose it would be alright to address me less formally when we aren't in the presence of students. I think you earned that bit of comradery after what we've been through."

Hermione smiled weakly, "Thank you, si- Severus."

A collective sigh of relief came from the pair as they strolled into the hospital wing. Severus called out to the matron, whom ran out, ushered them into a bed and began fussing over them. Administering potions to aid with the pains and sleeping. There was sense of security, that someone else was going to be looking out for them, instead of stay on guard for the next horrible bout. And who doesn't like being coddled when ill?

Hermione's last thoughts before the potion induced sleep claimed her was. "I will probably never stay behind when caldron explodes again."

* * *

 **The writer would like to thank you for taking the time to read, comment and vote in this contest**


	11. Airborne

**Title: Airborne**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: Dramione**

 **Summary: Hermione actually makes a mistake in potions and suddenly Draco Can't keep quiet**

 **Beta love to my beta who shall remain anonymous until after the reveals**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Jesus, Draco, could you just focus for once." Hermione exclaimed over the cauldron. "If you do even one thing wrong this whole assignment could literally blow up in our faces." She cut her Valerian sprigs and placed them into the cauldron while Draco stirred. "Like this, Granger?" Draco said with a smirk. Hermione kept her head down but looked at the boy up through her bangs. Potions was Draco's best subject, it was clear he was just trying to rile her up.

"Miss Granger, you are aware that you should have added the mandrake root before the Valerian sprigs." Snape came up from behind her startling her. She drop an entire sprig into the cauldron and just as she had predicted, the potion exploded with a large puff of smoke. "Hmm. 50 points from Gryffindor and I would like a 1000 word paper on what you did wrong and why your potion reacted the way that it did." Taking her consequence without any retort, Hermione started to gather her books and clean her workspace. "Here let me give you hand Granger." She looked up and Draco was grabbing a rag to clean up the table. "Thanks?" Draco chuckled. "You know you're cute when you're confused." Confused was definitely the correct term. Especially now. Did Draco just call her cute? She finished gathering her books and put them in her bag. "Here let me walk you to your next class." Hermione could do nothing but stare. "I'm sorry did something hit you in the head when the cauldron exploded?" Again Draco laughed. "No. I'm perfectly fine. Can't a guy help a pretty girl carry her books to class?" Hermione looked around the room and it seemed the exchange had caught some attention. Ron's jaw was almost literally on the ground and Harry looked somewhere between shock and anger. But their looks paled in comparison to Pansy's. "Pretty girl?! She's a pretty girl?! She's a filthy mudblood Draco! How could you think she's a pretty girl!" Her shrieks could have rivaled that of a banshee. Snape stepped from his desk. "That language will not be tolerated in my classroom Miss Parkinson. And you all need to clear the room as I have first years coming in." The students funneled out of the door, Hermione going with Harry and Ron, attempting to avoid another awkward interaction with Draco. "Granger! Wait up!" Well, so much for that plan. "Hey can I talk to you for a second. Alone." He added the last part while giving a knowing look at the other boys. Taking a deep breath, Hermione followed Draco into an empty classroom off the corridor. "Listen. I don't know what's going on with you but it's…" Her words were cut off as Draco suddenly closed the space between them and kissed her. Hermione held her hands out in shock. "What are you doing? Is this some kind of joke? Should I be expecting Pansy or one of your goons to pop out from behind one of these desks?" Draco stroked her arm and she backed away. "Look Granger. I don't know what's going on either but I have an overwhelming need to be close to you. To tell you how I feel. To be honest, it's how I've felt for a long time." He leaned in again but Hermione backed away. "Draco we have to get to class. Perhaps you should go see Madame Pomfrey. That accident really seemed to mess with your head." Draco's expression changed quicker than Boggart reacts to a riddikulus spell. "Why are you mocking my feelings!? Why do you assume something is wrong because I finally have the courage to tell you how I feel." Hermione continued to back away and backed right into Professor Snape. "Professor, I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you." Snape was as stone faced as always. "Your fellow students heard the commotion you were creating from out in the hallway. I usually would not involve myself in such matters but I was looking for you two. It seems there may have been a side effect to that atrocity of a potion you created in class Miss Granger." Hermione looked at Draco with her signature know-it-all smile. "It seems that you inadvertently have created some sort of airborne truth serum. I would be very careful about what you say today Mr. Malfoy. There's no telling how long this effects could last but as I don't see the harm in the truth I won't be in any hurry to fix your mistake Miss Granger." He spun Around, his cloak billowing behind him as usual. Hermione could feel Draco's gaze on the back of her head. "Okay but technically I was right. Something did happen to you when the potion exploded." She said with an awkward half laugh. "Let's go to class and then we can talk about this later" Hermione left the classroom in a hurry. Harry and Ron had waited for her outside the Charms classroom. "What did Malfoy want?" Hermione decided to not tell the boys about their discussion. "He was begging for me to tutor him in Transfiguration. Seems he's having trouble turning his pig into a writing desk." The trio entered the room.

Hermione successfully navigated herself out of Draco's path. That evening she was sitting in the common room working on her assignment from Snape. "Aha! I've got it!" The boys looked at each other as their friend hopped out of her chair and left the room through the portrait hole.

Hermione made her way down to Professor Snape's office and was lucky enough to find the Professor at his desk. "Sir. I think I have found the way to reverse the effects of what has happened, or what I did, to Draco. But I need to create a new potion." Snape contemplated her request and made a look as if he were about to completely deny her but then said, " By all means Miss Granger. I will admit Mr Malfoy's constant dribble of truth is getting rather annoying. I will go retrieve him while you work." Hermione got to work as Snape left the room. She carefully mixed the ingredients and fell into a rhythm. It was such a different experience to be able to do this with no distractions. She could see now why Draco and even Snape loved Potions so much. It could be rather relaxing. As she dropped in the last ingredient, Draco walked into the room. "And here I thought you were avoiding me Granger." He lingered near the door before walking around the room. "So are we finally going to have this conversation?" Hermione took a spoon from the table and filled it with potion. "Could you please just drink this? You'll thank me for it. Or not. At least then I'll know you're back to normal." Draco looked at the ground and then back at her with a smile that made Hermione's heart skip a beat. He covered her hand with his own and drank the potion. He swallowed it and looked back at her. "Could have used a little peppermint perhaps but not bad." What was going on? Hermione knew that she had gotten this potion perfect this time. "Oh I see that look Granger. You antidote worked. The sky is purple, the grass is pink, and Snape likes to dress up in pretty dresses. See all lies. But what's the point in hiding my feelings now. You know they were true." He closed the space between them again but stopped short. Hermione could smell his cologne and her mind started to swim. She left a quick kiss on his cheek and smiled. She didn't know where this would go but perhaps her one mishap had a positive outcome in the end.

* * *

 **The writer would like to thank you for taking the time to read, comment and vote in this contest**


	12. His destruction

**Story title: His Destruction**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Angst, Romance**

 **Pairing: Bellatrix Lestrange/Voldemort**

 **Summary: Seeing her this close to death, bothered him although he knew it shouldn't.**

 **Beta love to my beta who shall remain anonymous until after the reveals**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"DIFFINDO!" Those were the last words Bellatrix Lestrange heard before a pain she never felt before, hit her. She instantly fell to the ground, clutching her right arm - now in shreds.

Since following the Dark Lord, she always knew her death would be in battle. However, she never thought it would end like this, a spell cast while her back was turned. How could she be so careless? As her vision became blurry, she only had one thought on her mind before she slipped into darkness, _She had failed him._

The Dark Lord sat in his office going over plans for their next raid when his thoughts were suddenly interrupted. There was commotion coming from the foyer of Malfoy Manor as loud pops from apparition and arguing could be heard. "Get a healer!" He could hear the panic in Rodolphus Lestrange's voice.

Voldemort sighed leaning back in his chair. They had failed him, he was sure. Not only had they failed him, someone in his ranks was injured. _Let them deal with it_ , he thought to himself. He had no patience for their error. Let whoever was foolish enough to get caught by a curse sent their way suffer some. They would be dealt with for their failure later. His attention turned back to the pages on the desk before him.

"Damnit! I told her to stay put. I told her not to engage him. She just doesn't bloody listen. Always having to prove herself." It was now the panicked voice of Rabastan Lestrange that he heard. It was at that moment he realized who had been hurt. It was... _Bella_.

With speed he didn't know he possessed, he was out of his office and in the foyer. The sight that met him made him pause. There, surrounded by a group of death eaters, stood Rodolphus Lestrange covered in blood, holding his very unconscious wife.

It was Lucius Malfoy that noticed their Lord had entered the foyer. Lucius quickly turned and with a bow he spoke, "My Lord." Causing the commotion to stop as the others in the room followed suit. All but Rodolphus, who was still holding a limp and very pale Bellatrix in his arms.

Voldemort closed the distance between him and Rodolphus. "What happened?" he asked, his voice angrier than he wished to have let on. He looked at the woman in Lestrange's arms, she was covered in blood. Her right arm was hanging limply, It looked as if it had been sent through a meat slicer. He could see from the very slow rise of her chest, she was barely breathing.

It was Rabastan that finally spoke, "It was that coward, Frank Longbottom. He hit her with Diffindo while her back was turned."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, his teeth clenched in anger. "He will be dealt with," he spoke, his eyes never leaving Bellatrix. "Lucius a room - _Now_! Lestrange follow him!" were his last orders before he turned and with a quickness, they had never seen, left the foyer making his way to the potion room in Malfoy Manor. It would be a long night.

It had taken many hours to get her stable. With the use of Dittany, Skele-Gro, other magical healing herbs and time, her arm would mend and she would be begging him to allow her to go back on missions.

Unconscious for a few hours now, Voldemort remained at her side. He sent Rodolphus away letting him know he would call him through his mark if there were any change. Rodolphus was reluctant to leave, but he followed his lord's order.

Voldemort needed to be alone with her. He needed to be there to see her wake, a reassurance that she would be fine. It bothered him that he cared. He wasn't supposed to be able to care. Had it been anyone else, he probably wouldn't have. No! He definitely would not have cared.

He rearranged himself in the chair he sat in for the last two hours, trying to find a comfortable position. A groan coming from Bellatrix had him up and next to her in a split moment. She was beginning to stir.

Her eyes fluttered open. She felt like hell. It was at that moment the memory of what happened dawned on her. She quickly tried sitting but felt the pressure on her shoulder of someone holding her down. "Be still, Bellatrix! You are still healing," she heard her master's voice.

She could only nod as she looked towards him. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. How long had she been unconscious? Her eyes left his, surveying the room. She was at Malfoy Manor, that much she knew by the expensive furnishing she saw from her position. Her focus turned back to him.

"How long was I out for, my Lord?" she spoke, her voice barely a whisper.

"You and the other's returned 8 hours ago," was his only reply.

"Oh," were her only words before her attention was drawn to the crystal chandelier above her bed. Bellatrix couldn't tell from his response if he was cross with her. After all, she did fail him tonight. Her eyes began to burn with tears that threatened to spill. Many feared death by his hands. Her only fear was disappointing him - failing him. "I- I'm sorry, my Lord."

"Enough, Bellatrix!" His words weren't harsh but they were a warning, she could tell. "You are not at fault for what happened tonight, do you understand?" he questioned.

She merely nodded. At least he wasn't cross with her. That, she was glad for. She worried her bottom lip, not sure if she should speak or simply remain silent.

"I should leave you to rest," Voldemort spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen on them.

"Could you...could you stay with me for a while, my Lord?" she asked, her voice hoarse. "Just until I fall asleep." she added quickly moving over slightly to make room for him, wincing as her body ached after tonight's events.

He stood there for a moment contemplating her request. He had almost lost her today, his best - his most loyal. He was unsure why that affected him so. They were all expendable - _all but her_. He could grant her this one request. Removing his outer robe placing it on the chair in the corner of the room, he made his way towards the bed and settles down next to her, his back braced against the headboard.

She watched him carefully, his face unreadable, as usual. At times she wished she could enter his mind, see what he was thinking. Yes, she was skilled in legilimency, but she could never break through his occlumency barriers. She had tried in the past. It was a game for them when she was much younger and at the start of her service to him. She always lost. But it was still fun trying. So, like those days, long ago, she tried slipping into his mind and instantly ran into his blockade.

"You still try, after all these years Bella?" he spoke, breaking their silence once more.

"I will catch you off guard one day, my Lord," Bellatrix replied, the corners of her mouth curling upwards into a smile.

"I don't doubt you will. You have always been the most determined out of all of my followers. The most loyal."

It took her a moment to reply. He had admitted what she knew all along. She was his best, his most faithful. "I know you-you will never feel the same for me in return, my Lord," her voice cracking. "But to know that I have made you proud, that I have helped… even in the smallest in your impending victory," she said pausing briefly before she continued at a whisper. "That will have been enough for me."

She watched as he sat in silence. She hoped he would say something… anything.

He watched her closely then. One didn't need to be a Legilimens to know that her words were true to her.

"Bella," his voice barely a whisper, knowing he would instantly regret what he was going to tell her. "If you only knew what I felt the moment I saw you in his arms, covered in blood. The thought of losing you," he shook his head as if trying to erase the thought of losing her. "You must be more careful, do you understand? They can all be replaced - Not you Bella. Never you!"

Her eyes went wide at his confession. It was the closest she would ever get to hear him say he cared… maybe even loved her. It's why she fought so hard for him. He must know caring for him made her stronger, not weaker. If only he could understand that. Maybe then they - No! She couldn't wish that. She was his servant she would never be more, but did that mean she couldn't hope?

Voldemort took that moment to slip into her mind. He had always known of her obsession with him. He even used it for his benefit when the opportunity arose. But the images he saw within her mind, troubled him. Obsession was one thing. Obsession he could mold, direct it to where he'd wanted it. But love, was another thing entirely. Love would ruin her and in turn ruin him. He couldn't let that happen. He had a war to win. He couldn't feed the fire - _her fire._

Tonight, he had shown her too much affection. Shown her his weakness. She was it. She would always be his weakness. He couldn't allow that. Not until he ruled over the wizarding world. He wouldn't allow anyone, not even her, to get in the way of his mission. Not now, not when he was so close to getting everything he ever wanted.

It needed to happen. She could ruin everything. It was with that final thought that he stood. He reached out his hand and nonverbally called his wand to him. He looked down at Bellatrix and raised his wand towards her.

"Don't...Tom! Please!" he heard her plead. He could see her eyes were wild as the realization of what he was planning, dawned on her like a wave crashing onto rocks.

"Obliviate…"

In an instant, the memories of their night together were torn from her. It was not the first time he obliviated her and it wouldn't be the last. He could never let her know the amount of power she had over him.

 _For if she knew, she would be his destruction._

* * *

 **The writer would like to thank you for taking the time to read, comment and vote in this contest**


	13. We are family

**Rating G**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Pairing -**

 **Ginny x Harry**

 **Draco x Astoria**

 **Hermione x Fred**

 **George x Angelina**

 **Bill x Fleur**

 **Ron x Lavender**

 **Dudley x OC**

 **Summary- Natasha Dudley is the first muggle born to ever been sorted into Slytherin. How will her family react when she is victim to a cruel and life threatening prank?**

 **Beta love to my beta who shall remain anonymous until after the reveals**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Natasha was nervous. Excited, yes, but nervous. She had heard about Hogwarts her whole life from her Aunts and Uncles, but she never actually believed she would ever get the chance to go to Hogwarts.

She stared in amazement as McGonagall talked to all her fellow first years before going back into the hall to ensure the older students were behaving. She grabbed the hand of her cousin, squeezing tightly and smiling as the ghosts came in and talked to them all, learning all their names before they left and McGonagall returned.

She couldn't help but stare at the roof of the Great Hall (it was even better than she had ever imagined), before turning her attention to the Hall. She saw a few familiar faces, smiling at who she knew to be the Head Boy and Girl for this year and her other family members, still holding her cousin's hand tightly.

Soon they were at the end of the hall, facing all the staff.

"UNCLE HARRY!" She yelled in surprise as she saw her Uncle smiling down at her. "AUNTY ANGELINA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Her aunt and Uncle laughed.

"We are the new Defence Against the Darks Arts and Flying Professors," Uncle Harry replied, smiling.

"We will catch up after dinner," Aunt Angelina called and she blushed, forgetting where she was for a moment. Looking around she saw all her family looking at her and smiling, making her relax because she knew they would always have her back. She turned back to look at the Sorting Hat.

"I sort you true,

I sort you fair,

To the ideals you believe in,

To the ideals you seek,

Not by blood, rank or wealth.

Slytherin calls to those who are ambitious,

And cunning, and you are sure to find

Your real friends there,

Gryffindor calls to those who dare,

Those who are chivalrous and brave,

Ravenclaw helps those who seek

To improve their knowledge

And gain a ready mind

And last but not least,

Hufflepuff call to those

Kind and loyal,

Those unafraid of a bit of toil.

Come step forward and I shall see

Just which house call to you."

After that McGonagall started to call out names, Natasha got more and more nervous and then she heard her brother's name called out.

"Dursley, Derek."

She watched he nervously walked over to the hat and sat on the stool. He sat there for a minute before the hat yelled out,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Derek ran over to the table and hugged Teddy who had stood up to greet him.

"Dursley, Natasha."

Natasha swallowed nervously, and Lily, who was holding her hand, squeezed it tightly before letting it go. Bravely she walked up to the stool and sat down.

"Well you are certainly smart," the hat said thoughtfully, "and you are certainly brave there is no doubting that. The brain isn't half bad but my, that thirst to prove yourself, to be the best, I have only ever seen that in one other person before and even for a Malfoy young Draco was ambitious."

"Will I be ok in there?" Natasha asked.

"Your family will make sure you are," the hat reassured her.

"SLYTHERIN!"

A hush fell over the hall before James, Albus, Rose, Teddy, Fred, Victoria, Roxanne (who was waiting to be sorted), Domonique, Scorpius, Harry, Angelina as well as Hugo, Will, Henry, Lorcan, Lysander and Louis (the last six still waiting) all started clapping and cheering for her causing the rest of the hall to start clapping too, though they were still in a bit of shock.

"You owe me a galleon Potter," Teddy called out to James, "I told you I would get Derek."

"And you all owe me one," Scorpius replied, nodding at Natasha.

"And you will all have detention if I hear about any more betting during the sorting ceremony," McGonagall interjected before anyone else could reply.

Nat walked over nervously to the Slytherin table but sighed in relief when Scorpius and Albus hopped up and hugged her.

"I've got you," Scorpius whispered in her ear before both boys sat down next to her, but Nat couldn't help but notice a few hostile looks thrown her way; after all she was the first muggle born to ever be sorted into Slytherin.

She enjoyed the feast talking to most of her fellow first years and smiled over at the twins who had been sorted into Ravenclaw, and Hugo, Will, Henry and Louis who naturally went to Gryffindor.

Soon they headed off to the dorms and Natasha followed the other girls to the room.

"Watch yourself, mudblood," a black haired girl with large teeth and small black eyes hissed at her, knocking her into the wall as she and her cronies pushed past her to get the best beds in the dorm room.

"Ignore her," another girl who Nat knew to be called Pepper said, "Linda is just a horrible person and her dad has a grudge against anyone related to any member of Gryffindor quidditch team from when he was here."

"What's her Dad's name?"

"Marcus Flint," one of the boy, who was called Stiles replied a few feet away, at the point where the girls and boys dorms separated.

Nat shrugged. "Well I hope she learnt the lesson her father learnt back in the day, don't mess with my family."

Stiles and Pepper smiled at her.

"I like you," Stiles replied.

"Nat I think we are going to be great friends," Pepper put her arm around Nat's shoulders.

"I think the three of us will be too," Nat said smiling.

Nat's school year was going by fast. She had made friends with two Hufflepuffs called Clint and Laura, a Gryffindor by the name of Steve and his brother James (who went by the name Bucky who was also in Gryffindor), and two Ravenclaws called Tony and Lydia; but she also made a few enemies.

Linda and her crew of six hated Nat and went out of their way to be cruel to her, reminding her that mudbloods like herself were unwelcome in Slytherin. It was their mission to get her out of the house. A few older students had tried, but Scorpius and Albus handled them. They allowed her to handle her fellow first years by herself.

They were in Potions when Stiles notice the group of them whispering and looking over at Nat.

"Watch out," he muttered under his breath to Nat who was working next to him, "the trolls are up to something."

Nat snorted. Ever since Stiles found out that her Uncle George and Uncle Fred thought that Marcus was part troll he refused to call Linda and her crew anything other than 'troll'. Nat couldn't blame him.

Keeping an eye on them Nat shrugged and got back to work, not concerned by them while they were in class. She left to go get an ingredient at the same time Stiles did, and didn't notice Linda meddling with the potion in her cauldron.

A few minutes later when Stiles went to ask the teacher a question, Steve and Louis noticed Linda pointing to Nat's cauldron with her wand.

"Get down!" they both yelled, tackling Nat but it was too late, the cauldron exploded covering all three of them with a disgusting green slim.

Soon all three lost all their hair and their bodies started to be covered in boils that leaked pus. Their eyes turned red and swollen preventing them seeing properly at all, but the most troubling thing was that Nat started to seize up, convulsing on the floor.

"SHE NEEDS A MEDI WITCH!" Louis screamed. "SHE'S BEEN EXPOSED TO LAVENDER! SHE'S DEATHLY ALLERGIC!"

All hell broke loose in the room as they rushed to get her to St Mungo's. Harry and Angelina met them in the Hospital wing and followed them into the secure room where they could apparate from.

All lessons were cancelled for the day and the family met to talk about what had happened.

"I'm going to kill those little brats," Dominique fumed, pacing around the empty class room they all had meet up in.

"Not before me," Derek hissed, "that's my sister she did that to. She's dead."

"We love her too," Victoria reminded him, placing her arm around his shoulder had his body shook with anger and fear.

"Look I hate to remind you all we can't actually kill her," Henry stated, earning groans and a few objects thrown at him and a few taunts about being a stickler for the rules just like his mum Hermione.

"But we can-"

"Get revenge," Will finished smirking, reminding them all that while yes the twins' mother was Hermione, but their father was Fred Weasley.

"What do you have planned?" James asked.

"We need to make them pay," Lily hissed, reminding them all of Aunty Ginny when she was mad.

"Well-," Henry was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Teddy made his way over to the door and opened it, before moving to allow the newcomers into the room.

All of Nat's friends entered.

"We want to help," Steve said before any of the family could ask what they were doing there.

"We know you are planning something," Lydia stated, wringing her hands, "and we want to help."

"She's our friend," Buck said when Lydia looked at him for support making the girl roll her eyes.

"We have some tricks too," Stiles smiled evilly.

"Some muggle ones and some magic ones to make that troll pay," Clint continued, a hard glint in his eyes.

The family looked at one another. They knew that they could handle this by themselves but they also knew not all of them would be around forever, Teddy and Victoria were finishing up this year, with Domonique leaving the year after. Nat was going to need people around her that weren't family to have her back if she was to survive being the first muggle born to ever be sorted into Slytherin.

"The more the merrier," Roxanne called out and the newcomers walked into the room and helped them plan their revenge.

It took Nat a month to be healthy enough to return to Hogwarts, and that when the plans were set into motion.

At first it was small things, Linda's soap being covered in clear nail polish, itching powder in her clothes, her shampoo and conditioner being tampered with…and then it was her assignments. No matter how much she wrote on them they were always an inch too short, earning her plenty of detentions, which Harry and Angelia eagerly handed out to the troll and her hench people). Soon all of the trolls had these misfortunes hit them and then stage two started.

Mentos were placed into the trolls ice cubes in their cups, and with the right spell the drinks were changed into soft drinks and exploded all over them. Fake dog poo was put in their beds (if real dog poo was slipped in too from time to time, well, it just couldn't be helped). Spiders were left in their bags and cockroaches were snuck into too for good measure.

Nat watched all of these pranks with amusement, especially the muggle ones, which made the trolls even madder that mere mudblood pranks could get the better of them, but Nat knew more was to come.

The last and final phase started early in the morning, with all the trolls waking up to smell like oranges and no matter what they did they couldn't get the smell off them. Running late, they skipped breakfast and headed over to potions to receive detentions for being late. Sulking and glaring at Nat and her crew, they made their way over to their seats, not noticing the fine layer of white dust at the bottom of their cauldrons.

Class went along quietly, Nat watching her friends and family members carefully, noting the smirk on the twins faces. Normally those smirks meant that she and Derek were going to get called into a twin war with the twins and Fred and George, but she knew that this time it wasn't directed at her.

Soon the trolls' cauldrons started to sizzle and bubble over the edge and then they met the potions coming from the other cauldrons; they hissed and started to foam. The trolls tried to get away, but they found their shoes stuck to the ground. They tried to untie their shoes, but found that it only caused their hands to get stuck to their shoes.

Worried, they called the teacher over, but before the teacher could reach them, all their cauldrons exploded, covering them in a lavender coloured foam.

With a flick of his wand the teacher got rid of the foam, but as soon as the trolls saw each other they started to scream. Their screams came out in screeches. They all had a type of animal for a head, with multi-coloured fur growing all over them. Their voices were changed and their hearing became sensitive, causing them to hiss when the rest of the class started to laugh at them. Their teeth started growing,along with their noses and ears.

Screeching, the trolls ran out of the room, followed by the teacher and their classmates' laughter.

Nat smiled as the teacher yelled back that class was dismissed, just as the bell rang to signal the end of class.

Gathering her stuff, she ran out of the door to find her family and friends in the great hall, and she hugged them all (her friends in potions trailing right behind her).

"Thank you," she said smiling at them all.

Derek pulled her in for another hug but it was Fred that replied.

"We are family, always have been, always will be and we will make sure that we always stick together."

* * *

 **The writer would like to thank you for taking the time to read, comment and vote in this contest**


	14. Trading places

**Story title: Trading Places: Storytime with Harry**  
 **Rating: Somewhere between PG/PG-13**  
 **Genre: Comedy/Parody/Action**  
 **Pairing: Harry/Ginny (If you had to put one, I guess)**  
 **Summary: Harry tells his children the story of how, in his 5th year at Hogwarts, something bizarre happened to him. Something incredible. Something so odd, and so at odds with history, that, it could not, in fact, have actually happened at all. At least not in this timeline. Because if it did... well... then everything could have been different, couldn't it? But as Harry has learned from his own son last year, everything could always be different... elsewhere..**

 **Beta love to my beta who shall remain anonymous until after the reveals**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. Rain lashed harshly against the windows of the Potter residence. The house shuddered as the storm beat heavily upon it. In the living room, Harry's three very confused children settled onto the couch across from him, scowling. Fifteen-year-old Albus Severus, who was sitting in the middle – because of course he was the middle child – folded his arms across his chest and glared at Harry, as if daring him to continue. James Sirius, who was seventeen and much too old for this, lounged casually across the left arm of the couch, his expression amused, lured in by the promise of hours of entertainment at Albus's expense. And finally, on the right edge of the couch sat Lily Luna, who was staring at Harry as if she couldn't quite comprehend him.

"Kids," Harry said, eyeing each of them in turn, "before you head off to Hogwarts tomorrow, together for the very last time, I'm going to tell you an incredible story. A completely bizarre story. The story of how I – _well not I exactly_ , but almost I – went on an incredible adventure. To an alternate universe."

"Are we being punished for something?" Albus asked sulkily.

"No," Harry said. "This is what they call bonding time, Albus. I thought we covered this last year."

"But, Dad, is this going to take a while?" Lily whined. "I'm thirteen, you know, and much too old for story time. _And_ I've got to finish packing!"

"Yes!" Harry said brightly. "It is. So settle down!

"Now, courtesy of Albus here"– Harry gestured at Albus and smiled brightly –"we're all sufficiently familiar with the concept of alternate realities." Albus scowled. "So, I'm going to tell you all a story about an alternate reality," Harry continued, "which branched off from my 5th year at Hogwarts. It takes place in 1995… and 1996… and 2006… and also 2003, I suppose. Oh, and this is a reality in which the three of you may, or may not, exist."

"Have you been having a go at Uncle Ron's Firewhiskey, Dad?" James asked seriously.

"JAMES, I AM YOUR FATHER!" Harry thundered. "You can't ask me these things! And the answer to your question is no."

"Just checking. Because you know, I'm an adult now, and I mean I'm practically the same age you were when you had me. In fact–"

"Sometimes," Harry said, eyeing his eldest son with some concern, "I have serious regrets about not sending you to a Muggle primary school before you went off to Hogwarts – where they teach things like maths _. Serious regrets_ , James!"

Just then Ginny walked into the room. She had a quill and parchment in one hand, and a piece of beef jerky in the other.

"Oh, there you all are," she said, looking up from her notes. She looked around at their assembled faces on the couch and rolled her eyes. "Oh _no_ , Harry, are you really telling them _that_ story?"

"Well," Harry said reasonably, "aren't you curious what could've been, Ginny, if things had turned out differently?"

"Hmm," Ginny said, gazing around at them all, "well, I have three wonderful children – who _didn't_ manage to destroy the whole wizarding world last year despite some truly spectacular efforts – Voldemort is gone, and I have a husband who, while he can be a bit dense at times, is not only famous, but he also cooks. Husband lottery, Harry! Did I mention this is the last of your batch of homemade jerkies, by the way? Anyway, I think I'm good with things exactly as they are." She grinned at them all, bit off a piece of the beef jerky, and hurried out of the room. The children watched her go with some envy. Albus scowled.

"All right," Harry said. "So. Twenty-six years ago, when I was a tender young man of fifteen, wrestling with a lot of emotions I didn't quite understand, _like Albus here_ "– Albus scowled again and glared at his father –"I found myself on the Hogwarts grounds on a night in late October, facing down an attack from Voldemort."

"Voldemort didn't attack Hogwarts in October of 1995," Albus said, rolling his eyes.

"Didn't he?" James asked.

"Bloody hell, no! You're such an idiot, James," Albus said, exasperated.

"Stop fighting!" Lily whined. "Or he'll keep talking _all night_!"

"Kids," Harry said, raising his hands for calm. "I told you, this happened in an alternate reality!"

"Whatever," Albus said, rolling his eyes again.

"Right," Harry said, looking around at his kids once more as they settled into sullen silence. "In October of 1995 – October 20th, to be precise – Voldemort had broken through the wards protecting Hogwarts, along with a small contingent of Death Eaters, and he was launching an attack. His aim? To kill – well – _me_. You know, same old, same old. Let me set the scene for you.

"It was an uncharacteristically cool October night. A cold wind was blowing across the Hogwarts grounds. Shortly before the fight broke out, the night sky had been alight with thousands of stars, but they were obscured now. All you could see was the smoke. And the clashing lights of various spells. They lit up the night, like Muggle fireworks. There were fallen people on the ground – friend and foe alike. And through all this, Voldemort was advancing on me, slowly but surely.

"As he stepped closer to me, he said my name in a low hiss – and I won't lie, this was pretty terrifying. Just something about Voldemort saying your name with all that pent-up anger… well anyway. 'You have evaded me for far too long,' he told me. He planned to end it all that night, you see. There was no one around to help… And I wasn't in a good place. It had only been a few months, since the graveyard. Since Cedric…"

Harry broke off abruptly, looking down, and Albus – despite his stony mask of disinterest – glanced over at his father, remembering the graveyard they had visited together just a few months past.

"Anyway," Harry said, his voice rough, and Albus looked away again, "I didn't have the confidence, to fight him off that night. I was afraid. I could see the glow of the lights from Hogwarts, and I couldn't believe that I was seeing Voldemort himself break into my place of safety.

"He promised to kill me, right then. He said he would destroy me, like he had destroyed the wards of Hogwarts. And when I asked him what the bloody hell he was waiting for, his lips had stretched back into a hideous travesty of a smile. I can still remember this so clearly… _as if it had actually happened to me._

"He raised his wand and said, 'I see you're finally tired of running. Very well.' And I had closed my eyes… because I couldn't stand to keep going like this. To have anyone else die on my behalf. And then I heard their voices, ringing out through the night. They called my name – your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione – and their friendship gave me so much strength.

"Voldemort's lips were curled into the coldest of sneers as they moved to form the words of the Killing Curse. And in that moment, I knew I couldn't just give up."

Albus, James, and Lily were finally staring at Harry intently, hanging on to his every word.

"My hand moved," Harry whispered, and they leant in, so they wouldn't miss a word, "of its own volition. I said the first spell that came to mind. _Protego_. I didn't know if it would do any good."

"Yeah, that doesn't seem like it would work out," Albus said, unable to contain himself. "Do we not exist in this alternate reality because you're actually dead?"

"Shut _up_ , Al!" Lily cried. "What happened next, Dad?"

"Well," Harry said, pausing in his retelling, " _actually_ , Albus is correct. Typically, there's no defending against the Killing Curse – probably unless you're me, anyway – so, kids, if you ever find yourself in a situation where someone is throwing an A.K. at you, I suggest you run. Immediately. _And zig zag_."

" _Zig zag?_ " Lily said dubiously.

James closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face, and whispered, "Ah yes. If only."

"If only," Albus repeated.

They looked at each other, momentarily united in reminiscence, before remembering that one was a Gryffindor and the other a Slytherin, and that this was all beside the point anyway, because they were brothers and their life's purpose was to make each other miserable – not to hold open the freaking door for emotion to get though.

"So what happened next?" Lily pressed. "What happened to you, or your alternate self, or whatever?"

"Well," Harry said, "there was an explosion. The Killing Curse hit my Shield Charm, and there was a lot of bright light, and then I think there was a twister. I'm a little hazy on the details, to be honest. And then I hit my head, and I woke up in London. In Muggle London, mind you. In a Muggle hospital, in fact. Oh, and it was also 2006."

"You slept for eleven years?" Lily gasped.

"Not exactly," Harry said. "But it will all become clear, I promise.

"So I woke up, and I was in this hospital, hooked up to all these Muggle contraptions. For a second, I thought Dumbledore had actually shipped me back off to the Dursleys. _Can you imagine_?" He let out an amused chuckle as his kids looked on. "But, thank Merlin, that's not what happened at all.

"Anyway, I looked around the room in confusion, trying to get my bearings, and then the door burst open, and Ron and Hermione ran in. Or at least, _that's what I thought_. They seemed pretty relieved I was awake, and I was just as relieved to see them, because I didn't know where the bloody hell I was.

" _So I asked them where I was,_ and they said I was in Charing Cross Hospital in London, and that I had a concussion. And then they started babbling about a falling light, and a set. I'd never been more confused in my life. Oh, and they called me Dan."

"Dan?" James said blankly.

"Yes," Harry nodded, a bemused expression on his face. "They told me that my name was Daniyel Bluelake. That _their_ names were Ella and Robert. That I was an actor in some film. And that there'd been an accident on set, something about an exploding light, that had sent me to the hospital. It went a little like this:

"Ella, the girl I thought was Hermione, turned to Rob, and told him in a stage whisper, 'Oh my God, Rob, he thinks he's _actually_ Harry.'

"I was completely bewildered as to why she thought this was an adequate response to my questions about _what in the world_ had happened, and _where_ Voldemort had gone, and _why_ Dumbledore had sent me here, so I asked her, 'What are you talking about?! I _am_ Harry. Who else would I be?'

"And then they told me to calm down and decided it would be best to run and grab a nurse to make sure I hadn't entirely lost my marbles. And I wasn't having this, of course, because the entire thing was completely insane, so I asked them to wait because I had to find out what was happening, and why Ron and Hermione were pretending to be other people. Maybe Voldemort had done something to them. Or to me… it was really impossible to tell. So I told them I had a wicked headache, which was entirely true, and asked them to explain what happened in detail to see if I could make better sense of it.

"So the girl, Ella, she said that they were 'on the set, shooting the scene with Voldemort, and one of the lights caught fire.' According to her, it almost flattened me – at this point her voice cracked, and I graciously assumed that she wouldn't've been a fan of that particular outcome – but anyway the light had just missed. And then, she said something _really_ interesting: 'They said you have a concussion, so that's probably why you can't remember… but Harry Potter isn't really real… it's just a story. You play Harry in the movie, but we're all just, you know… Muggles.'

"So at this point, I very nearly had an identity crisis. 'What is this movie called?' I asked her. I don't really know how I managed to say the words calmly and not scream them, as Dumbledore was prone to doing sometimes, but my voice was incredibly controlled. 'I can't seem to recall.'

"They looked at each other again, as if fearful for my sanity, and then Rob said, ' _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.' And I was thinking, what the bloody hell is that? Because you see, this was an alternate reality, and I didn't know about the Order.

"So at this point, I was incredibly confused, as you can probably imagine. I started to wonder if I'd lost my mind, and if maybe I wasn't a wizard at all, and my whole life had been a dream. Maybe I'd just hit my head so hard that I couldn't remember. So I did the only logical thing I could think of, and asked them for my wand.

"They looked at me like I was mad again, but they seemed inclined to humor me, so Ella handed over my belongings. The hospital had placed them in a little plastic bag, and, thank Merlin, my wand was in there.

"So I took it out, and then I was having this internal debate, like, _should_ _I try and do some magic?_ What if there _was no magic_ , and it didn't work, and then they locked me up in the psych ward? I mean no one wants that. But in the end, I _am_ a Gryffindor – sorry, Albus – so I decided, what the hell, I'm going to go for it.

"So I looked around the room for a bit, saw a pot of flowers on the windowsill, and I raised my wand and Accio-ed it over. _Oh Merlin, you should've seen the looks on their faces._ Ella actually dropped her purse.

"So after I did that, they seemed a little more inclined to take me at my word. I explained to them, again, that as they could see, I was, _most definitely_ a wizard. And I assured them that my name _was_ , in fact, Harry Potter. Not Daniyel Bluelake. Not Dan. And then I asked them, again, to explain what the bloody hell was going on here.

"And then, if you'll believe this, Ella picked up her purse and handed me a book. And a drawing of me and your Uncle Ron was on the cover. And it outlined the full story of my second year at Hogwarts. Down to the last tinniest detail! _I was a children's action hero, kids._ Muggles were spending their childhoods reading the story of my life, and they didn't even know I was real. They didn't think Hogwarts was real. But they _all_ wanted to go. How bizarre is that?"

"It's not _any more bizarre_ than the whole entirety of your story," Albus said seriously. "Shocking as this may sound, I think I'm with James on that Firewhiskey."

"I told you!" James said. "I told you, he was–"

"Be quiet!" hissed Lily, who was entirely invested. "So they _really_ weren't Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron? They weren't _pretending_? Or did Voldemort trap you in some kind of mental attack, and you were imagining all this? _What happened?!_ "

"Well," Harry said, ignoring his ungrateful sons and focusing only on his daughter – who was now his pride and joy, "I looked through the book in shock, and I told them, 'This – this is my life! My second year at Hogwarts!'

"And Ella nodded, and while she admitted that I was clearly very much alive, she said, 'There's no Harry Potter here. There's no magic. It doesn't exist. It's just a book – a fantasy.'

"Rob seemed equally flummoxed, and eloquently announced that he just didn't understand how this could've happened. As he put it, 'One minute Daniyel was here, about to shoot the fight with Voldemort, and then the explosion… the light fell down… and BANG! It's you! Holy crap, mate! You're a real wizard!'

"And I _was_ , indeed, a real wizard. Obviously. So I put down the book and started trying to sort this mess out. 'I was fighting Voldemort,' I told them. 'He used the Killing Curse on me, but it didn't exactly connect. Maybe it happened at the same time as your explosion. Maybe–'

"And here Ella jumped on the speculation-train and said, 'Maybe the explosion and Voldemort's attack caused a rift in the space-time continuum!' She was very excited about this possibility, and I would later come to learn that she was a big comic book fanatic. Muggle comics, of course. 'Maybe, we _do_ all really exist in a multiverse, and somewhere out there, in another dimension, Hogwarts is _really_ _real_!'

"Well it _was real_ , all right. I could certainly attest to that. I decided that, bloody hell… all this was like a giant Time-Turner accident, minus the Time-Turner. _Sorry again, Albus._ Anyway that was the best way I could describe it at the time.

"So while Ella and I were sorting this out, Rob was clearly contemplating things on a deeper level, because he cut in and said, 'That's all swell, but parallel universes aside, I think you're both forgetting something.'

"And now I'm sure there were a lot of things we were forgetting, or just not addressing, but this was the big one. So we stared at him, puzzled, and he threw up his hands in frustration and said, 'Harry, if you're here, then where the bloody hell is Daniyel?!'

"And, well, that was a whole other can of flobberworms. As you can imagine."

"Oh Merlin," Lily gasped. "Was he – _was he at Hogwarts?!_ "

"Would this story be any good if he wasn't?" Harry asked seriously.

"So…" Albus said slowly, "is this like an alternate universe _within_ an alternate universe? Like do you _actually_ expect us to believe that some Muggle actor went to Hogwarts and pretended he was you, but not _you_ , because the you in this story is _not actually you_ , even though you're recounting this for us _in first person_? Bloody hell, this is so convoluted. I think _I_ need a Firewhiskey."

" _You most certainly do not!_ " Harry said, doing his best Molly Weasley impersonation. "Not until you're at least… bloody hell, what _is_ the drinking age for wizards anyway? I've forgotten."

"They call that memory loss _old age,_ Dad," James said helpfully. "I mean you're practically ancient! You're what? Twenty-five?"

" _Forty-one, James_. I'm forty-one. Merlin. You know it's not too late to revisit the Muggle primary school idea… or better yet, maybe after you finish Hogwarts you can go to a community college..."

"Forty-one!" James cried. "There you are! No wonder you can't remember anything!"

"Oh, James," Harry said, keeping his voice amazingly level, "one day, I'll have to thank you for the amazing patience I've discovered I possess. If I went back to Hogwarts right now, the Sorting Hat might _even_ put me in Hufflepuff."

" _Aw Dad_ , I'm sure Hufflepuff would be happy to have you!" James said brightly. "I'm only joking, by the way. I know how old you are."

"Are you?" Harry said warily. "Are you _really_?"

"But what happened to him?" Lily breathed, interrupting. "What happened to Dan?!"

"Well, I'm getting to that," Harry said, leaning back in his chair and re-focusing on his daughter. "You see, it's a bit complicated. We would have to be switched back. I mean, obviously… but the circumstances of that were…" He paused, contemplating his next words. Despite their feigned disinterest, James and Albus leaned closer to him along with Lily, the three of them hanging on to his every word.

"Weeellll," Harry said again, intertwining his fingers restlessly, "er – to be honest, I didn't expect you all to be so interested. I was kind of hoping you'd all run off by now, because the truth is, I've been making this all up as we've gone along. And I really haven't the faintest as to what happens next."

"WHAT!" Lily cried.

"Are you – are you serious?" Albus said. "This whole time?"

"Let me guess," James said, before Harry could answer. "Always. The answer's always ' _always'_ , isn't it?"

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Lily yelled furiously. "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE IT THERE! WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?!"

"Well," Harry said brightly. "I woke up, and I found myself with an amazing wife and three wonderful children, who only hate me some of the time." He grinned. "Now run along and finish packing, all of you. I'll drop by with your back-to-school gifts soon. And perhaps by the time you come home for Christmas, I'll figure out what happens next."

"Agh. _Fine!_ " Lily scowled, folding her arms angrily and leaning back into the couch with considerable force.

James jumped up immediately. "Cool story, Pops. Cya around!" He practically flew from the room.

"I guess that was passable bonding time," Albus said when James had vanished. "I'll think back on this fondly when I'm training with the pigeons, and _maybe_ I won't have them all fly at your head at once."

"Appreciate that, Al," Harry said, as his youngest son left the room. Lily eyed Harry evenly, and then she smiled at him.

"That was a really good story, Dad. You should write a book! Sorry I was mean to you." She jumped off the couch and headed towards the door. She paused on the threshold, glancing back at her father. "Honestly, I wanna know what happens next. You better have it all sorted out by Christmas."

"I'll do my best," Harry said, smiling.

When all three children had left the room, Harry sighed and then stood up slowly, his knees creaking. Perhaps James was right, and he _was_ ancient. He'd have to make more of an effort to get to the Quidditch Gym with Ginny. _I'll go tomorrow_ , he promised himself. He headed towards the door. Ginny was standing just outside it, now licking a lemon ice pop.

"Chickened out, have you?" she asked, amused.

"Just a bit," Harry admitted. "But hey, Lily thinks I should write a book! They think I'm clever, Gin!"

"OK, Harry," Ginny said, laughing, "that's adorable. But seriously, when will you let this alternate reality story go? The way you go on, it's almost as if you believe it. Do you actually _want_ to be an actor in Muggle London?"

"No…"

"Are you sure? Is this what they call a mid-life crisis?"

"No," Harry said seriously, "you're confusing me with Hermione and her House-Elf Yoga Retreat. I'm telling you, Ginny, this really happened! I saw it all, in a dream _._ And you _know_ how my dreams are _always_ 100% accurate."

Ginny laughed so hard tears of mirth formed in her eyes. "Harry," she said, chuckling, "if Ron finds out you _actually_ think there's a Muggle actor somewhere out there who played out your life story, he'll never… _you know what,_ that could be _really_ amusing at our next game night…"

She took off down the hallway, still chuckling, as Harry gaped after her _. Would his own wife betray him so?_

"I _was_ going to go to the gym with you, Ginny!" he called after her retreating back. "But now I'm incredibly offended!"

"I'll have to make it up to you," she called back, winking at him over her shoulder.

Harry stared as she disappeared down the hall. A deadline! Well, this certainly changed things. He'd have to tell them all everything now. And bloody hell, was that going to get complicated. But it had been several months since his life had last been complicated, and complicated was generally the normal state of things, which made life more exciting, so he'd have to thank her later.

Just then, a yell erupted from the second floor, shaking the whole house: "ALBUS! WHERE IS MY INVISIBILITY CLOAK?! ALBUS FREAKING SEVERUS, GET OVER HERE, YOU LITTLE–"

"Ah," Harry said, smiling to himself, as the upstairs of his house dissolved into a cacophony of screaming, shrieks, and stomping footsteps. "Ginny's right… family lottery. For sure."

He rolled up his sleeves and stomped upstairs, adding his own footsteps to the mix. He would have to sort out his complicated life later. There were children to disentangle.

oOo

I just wanted to leave this here, in case you're all very confused. I don't have any plans to continue this little one-shot and write a Christmas special or anything like that, but the story that Harry is telling his kids _does_ exist and will be continued. And that one is actually not a comedy, like it may appear here. So if you'd like to read it, I'll share it when it's up! :)

* * *

 **The writer would like to thank you for taking the time to read, comment and vote in this contest.**


	15. Closing brief

**That's a wrap!**

 **We really hope you enjoyed reading these stories as much as we did. Thank you to all of the writers that joined us for the Potions or CHarms Mishaps or Accidents Oneshot contest.**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **We love you,**

 **Platform Fanfiction Coordinators**

 **Kristie-Lee Perrot, Kiri Ullman, Ashley Valentin, Charissa Horton, Taylor Widdifield, and Patricia-Joy Ojeda**


End file.
